Rose Weasley and the Life Regurgitaters
by Shanimalx
Summary: "You mean like 'The Life Regurgitaters?" I frowned. "That's about as opposite as you're going to get." I thought about it for a moment. "I guess so, but we're NOT using 'regurgitate'." "How about 'The Life Liberators', the Double L's." Vi suggested. OC
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling.**_

**Prologue**

"Make sure you beat him on every test, Rosie," said dad, "Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" mum complained.

"You're right, sorry." Dad should have known better. Mum was always right, and there was no denying her. She knew everything, and you wouldn't dare question her about it. Dad looked at me anxiously, and of course, without thinking, he finished his point. "Don't get too friendly with them though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." I couldn't understand what was so wrong with him. Mum was about to tell him off when my cousin James ran over, bursting with news. He was out of breath. Between gasps of air he managed to tell us Teddy was snogging Victoire.

As a Weasley, my family is naturally huge. Teddy's blood relation to us – or more than anything _me_ – is hard to explain, but to put it simply, Teddy is my Uncle Harry's Godson. He is my father's sister's husband's Godfather's mother's brother's daughter's daughter's son. Victoire, on the other hand, is a little easier to explain. She is one of my cousins on my dad's side, seeing as Mum was an only child. Dad is the youngest boy in his family of seven kids. His oldest brother, Bill, married a girl he met at Gringotts, and eventually had Victoire.

"_Our_ Teddy!" James exclaimed, "_Teddy_ _Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing–"

Aunt Ginny cut him off, "You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron–"

At this point I chose to head off to find an empty compartment so James his brother Albus, I could sit together. Taking my things with me, I shuffled to the train, passing several watery-eyed mothers along the way. Upon reaching the train, I lifted my trunk up to the corridor, but with vast difficulty.

"Here, let me help you with that." Suddenly, my trunk slid up onto the train, causing me to nearly fall over.

I looked up in confusion to find a boy standing in the corridor, my trunk at his feet. He had medium long hair that framed his face nicely. It was pale blonde, almost white, in color. It may have just been the awkward lighting, or just their brilliant golden brown color, but his eyes seemed to sparkle. His smile was dazzling and genuine, giving me the impression he was very happy to see me, and I'll admit, he did look slightly familiar, but we'd never met before. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes, most unlike anyone else but me, and he held out his left hand, for me to take I assumed.

I took his hand, and his strength surprised me. He pulled me up onto the train so easily, it felt as if I were flying. It really shouldn't have surprised me, though, seeing as he just lifted my 50 pound trunk like it was a mouse.

"Thank you," I said shakily. His sudden appearance's effect on me still hadn't worn off yet.

"No problem," he replied, still smiling. "I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy."

I gasped. Scorpius? Malfoy? The boy my father just told me to avoid at all costs? I knew I'd seen him somewhere, but I never expected to meet him this way. He stood staring at me. His smile was starting to fade, and a confused and slightly concerned look crossed his face. I decided not to ignore him and introduce myself as well.

"Er, I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

He looked surprised, "Weasley? As in Harry Potter's best friend Weasley?" This guy was good.

"Er…yes. He's my dad actually. Ron, is his name. My mum is Hermione and Harry is actually my uncle. The Golden Trio," I filled him in.

"Oh." He looked disappointed. My face seemed to ask the question in my head, because he answered it. "My father is pretty much your family's biggest enemy, besides You-Know-Who."

"Oh," I echoed.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I tend to disagree with my dad a lot. I might not even make it to Slytherin." He paused to pick up my trunk. "Why don't you come into my compartment? Of course, if you were planning to meet someone…" I glanced back to my family: Uncle Harry was leaning over to talk to a rather flustered Albus; Aunt Ginny was waving to someone on the train, James I assumed; Mum and Dad were talking to Hugo, possible about how he would leave on the train next year.

"Uh, thanks, but I have to go sit with my cousins and brother. It was nice meeting you though."

"Not a problem. Maybe we'll see each other at the sorting ceremony." He smiled again, and, not being able to help myself, I smiled back.

Albus came up behind me, "Come on, Rose, James is waiting!" Albus jumped up into the carriage, and Aunt Ginny closed the door behind him. He raced past me and down the corridor, his trunks trailing behind. I smiled again at Scorpius and rushed after him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Dad made him out to be. I reached the compartment and James helped me put my trunk on the rack above the seats. Albus pated the seat beside him, next to the window, and I sat down. He leaned out the window to wave to his parents, and I followed him. We leaned out the window and Albus noticed all the heads turned in our parent's direction.

"Why are they all _staring_?" he inquired. At this, James got up to join us.

"Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous," Dad answered. Knowing the truth, I laughed. Albus, Hugo, and Lily laughed as well. Uncle Harry followed our window as the train started to move. He waved to Albus, who waved back, a look of sheer excitement on his face. He was still waving when the train turned the corner.

* * *

**So...this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it :)**

**Please review! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**READ THE FIRST CHAPTER NOW! YOU'LL LOVE IT!  
**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_**DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express**

We sat down in silence. James was the first to speak, bringing up the topic of school houses for the umpteenth time that week.

"You know, last year my best mate on the train was sorted into Slytherin." Something told me this conversation was directed towards Albus. "His whole family before him was in Gryffindor." James shot a wicked glance at Al, who looked sick, before turning to his trunk. To all of our surprise, he pulled out his books.

"Are you feeling all right James?" Albus asked. It was very unlike James to read anything before he was instructed to by a professor.

His look seemed to darken. "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Is there something wrong with a bit of reading, Al?" he said, rather sharply.

Albus was taken aback, "Er, not really, I guess. It's just a bit of a surprise for you to read for fun." James was obviously offended by this and glared at him with a look that seemed like it would burn through his flesh. Albus flinched. Before James' glare really could burn a hole in Al's face, I intervened.

"But really, James. There must be some reason you're reading. In all my life, I've never see this happen with you. We're just…er, concerned for you. Will you please tell us what's going on? If you're doing research or something, we can help you." I did my best to put out my most motherly feminine side, and I think it worked.

"Okay, fine. If you simply _must_ know," James looked slightly embarrassed at this, "Mum wasn't entirely happy about my 'performance in school' last year, so I couldn't get my own broom for this year. She said I 'needed to pick it up or I wouldn't be allowed a broom next year either'. I'm going to be teenager you know."

"Oh, impressing mummy, are you?" Albus smirked.

"No, Al, as a matter of fact I'm not. I'm getting myself a broom, and setting such a high standard, you wouldn't be able to live up to it even if you did make it into Gryffindor." Albus was on the verge of tears. "Oh, boo hoo. What are _you_ going to do about it? Send an owl to mum and dad asking them to bring you home? Or are you going to-"

"JAMES!" This could not go on any longer. I stood up, furious, knocking the books out of his hands in the process. "I'm truly and utterly surprised you didn't land in Slytherin yourself…the way you treat your brother! Do you realize siblings are the only real friends we have when we're older? By the looks of it, you'll die alone if you keep it up." I stood there for a while, figuring I'd let it sink in. After a short time, James didn't seem to have gotten my point so I stormed out. I slammed the door behind me, but before turning down the corridor, I heard James say, "Sheesh! Women…you'd think she was mum…" Somehow, I managed not to rage in there and reprimand him.

Outraged, I made my way to the bathroom. I went inside and locked the door behind me. I turned around and nearly leaped out of my skin. There was a girl standing in the mirror, and her face was bright red, making her usual red-ish hair look almost brown. I mean, you'd think I was used to this by now, but magic is hard to get used to when it keeps popping up wherever you go. Realizing it was only my reflection, I relaxed a bit. My family was so hard to deal with. I just wished Lily was there with me so I would have someone to talk to. I splashed some cold water onto my face and looked back into the mirror to find the girl looking much more like me. Unlocking the door I stepped outside and shut it behind me.

"Oh!" A small boy still in his muggle clothes with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes appeared behind the door. "I had a feeling you were coming out soon."

"What?" I inquired. I was genuinely confused. How would he know I was coming out? I never actually went to the bathroom, so he couldn't have heard a flush.

The boy looked equally surprised, but his expression soon faded. "Yes, you see, I've had the urge to go for a while now, but I also had a strange feeling I wouldn't be able to go, and just now, that feeling went away, so I left my compartment to check if the bathroom was occupied or not, and here you are coming out, just as I arrived. I was right."

His speech left me perplexed. "Wha-I don't-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. There really is no _need_ for you to understand, just a strong desire. I'm Lysander by the way." He held out his hand. I guess he had to go a lot, because he didn't wait for my response. He hastily grabbed mine and shook it vigorously. "Now, if you don't mind…" He motioned towards the bathroom and I stepped out of his way. Before he entered, however, he turned to look at me. "I'd much like to know who you are too, so if you could just wait for a minute, I'll be right out." At that, he spun around, stepped into the tiny room, and shut the door swiftly, but quietly.

'_I'd much like to know who you are too'? _I thought, _this boy must be off his rocker for sure..._ Before I could contemplate him any longer, he thrust the door open.

"Ah!" he exclaimed "I just knew you'd wait for me. I have a feeling we are going to become good friends, and I'm almost never wrong."

"Yeah…never wrong." I repeated to myself.

"Well, come on!" he pushed, dragging me down the corridor.

"But, my compartment is that way!" I protested. I pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yes, I know, but wouldn't you rather talk in peace and quiet? There's an empty compartment just down here," he informed me. He pulled me along even faster now. When we reached just about the end of the train, he slid open a door to her left and towed me inside.

"So," he continued, sitting down, "I'm Lysander Scamander. Who are you?"

I sat down too, opposite him. "Er, my name is Rose. Rose Weasley," I said.

"Weasley? Your dad is Ronald, from the Golden Trio, isn't he?" he guessed.

"Er, yes," I answered.

"I knew it." We sat in silence for a minute or two before Lysander started talking again. "Have you ever heard of the _Quibbler_?"

"The _Quibbler_? Hmm…it sounds familiar…I guess so. What about it?" I asked.

"Well," he started. He looked very excited to be talking about this. "My mum was lucky enough to inherit it when my granddad died. He was the editor for 30 years! I'm a bit worried though. The September issue is supposed to come out next week, but I don't think mum will be ready." I shook my head in understanding. "So what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my dad works at the ministry, and my mum just stays at home. You know, typical magical parents."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Now I decided to ask some of my own questions. "Well, you know who my father is, of course, but my mum is Hermione Granger. And Harry Potter? He's my uncle. So, yeah. I've got the whole Trio in my family. But who are your parents?"

"My mum's name was Luna Lovegood, but then she married my dad, Rolf, so she became Luna Scamander."

"Wait, your mother is Luna Lovegood?" He nodded. "So your granddad is Xenophilius?"

His face brightened at his name. "Well, she _was_ Luna Lovegood but yes, and I must say, I am so pleasantly surprised that you know about him…and can pronounce his name correctly!" he cried.

"My father used to tell my brother and I stories when we were younger. He never really told us who they were about, just three kids, but they went on these awesome adventures and met some weird people and scary monsters and no matter what, they always stayed friends. He said they met at Hogwarts actually, on the train on their first day of their first year, and they were buddies ever since. He actually mentioned your mum and granddad. He said your mum was with them most of the time when they were fighting."

"Oh, those don't sound like stories to me," he commented, "They sound like first-hand detailed accounts of the Golden Trio's adventures!"

"Really? I don't know…none of the stuff he told me sounds like him. I mean, I could never imaging him doing any of it."

"Oh, trust me. Some of the things your family did is _amazing_. And to think they were only kids-but, it's a true story!"

There was a small rap on the compartment door. I got up to open it, and when I did, my heart lept. Standing there was a round, stout woman wearing ruby colored wizard's robes and a flat circular hat. Her ashy brown hair was tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head. She was pushing a cart - a cart full of all the sweets and food you could imagine.

"Wow," I whispered. Lysander looked at the cart as nonchalantly as he could, but I could tell he was dying to get his teeth into some treats.

He seemed to have noticed my curiosity at his expression, because he explained himself. "Chocolate frogs are my favorite," he said with obvious excitement in her voice, "I have almost all the cards. The only one I need now is the Minister of Magic from when mum was in school. It's a fairly old one, but she says they're still printing it." He hastily grabbed five frogs and counted his Sickles. Taking the money from Lysander, the lady in the ruby robes smiled at me and asked me what I'd like.

"It's even better than Dad said it would be…" My eyes scanned the cart in amazement. There was Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, treacle tarts (Uncle Harry's favorite), cupcakes, trifles, acid pops, cauldron cakes, cockroach clusters, and so much more. I decided to risk it and get some Every Flavor Beans, two or three Chocolate frogs, and a few other sweets that looked yummy.

After I received my treats, I turned to Lysander. "It was nice meeting you, but I really have to get back to my own compartment…" _…before Al and James kill each other…_

On my way back to the compartment, I overheard a boy talking rather loudly about a girl he'd met earlier, "She looked a bit disgusted talking to me, but I don't blame her. I mean, with our parents being enemies and all."

Another boy's voice piped up. "It's alright Scorpius. I'm sure you'll see her again." They were talking about me! In the seconds that I had to decide whether or not to stop and eavesdrop but still make it look as though I weren't, a million things flew by my brain. I tend to have a knack for weighing pros and cons on short notice, which I think came from my mother. At last, I chose to "accidentally" drop something in front of their compartment. Letting one of my chocolate frogs slip out of my hands, it dropped, and I faked a stumble, to guarantee myself as much time as possible. When I was "recovering" from my "trip", I heard them say something that made my heart flutter.

"But what if I _am_ put in Slytherin? And she goes into Gryffindor? Imagine how hard it will be to get her then. She'll probably hate me the second the hat touches my head. What should I do?" Scorpius' voice was full of grief, but I couldn't believe it. How could he like me? We'd only met this morning, and it wasn't even a whole half hour after the train left Platform 9¾…

"I say you cross that bridge when you get to it, mate." A different boy spoke this time, his voice was deep and a little scratchy.

"Thanks, Vince."

"Goyle," the deep voiced boy corrected, sounding a little annoyed, "Come on, Scorpius, how many time do I have to say, that I prefer Goyle."

Someone sighed. "I know, but it seems kind of scary, like a weird creature that will stalk you and attack you when you least expect it…"

I heard a door open, and quickly looked up. A girl with waist-long, jet black hair came out of a compartment in front of me. "Rosie?" she asked.

"Violet! You're here!" I stood up completely and ran towards her to hug her. "Oh my God, Vi, I was starting to think you went to a different school!" Violet Viribus was my absolute best mate ever. If was as if we were sisters. Violet and I used to live across the street from each other, but a little after my brother Hugo was born, we had to move because Dad was promoted. Violet and I kept in touch through the family owl, and she came to visit during the summer. My cousin Lily got along well with her too, so we decided to form a club, which we called Flower Power. Last summer, she wasn't able to visit though, because her grand mum had died, and she was really upset. She wrote to me explaining the whole thing, and asked me if I was going to Hogwarts. I got really excited and asked if she'd gotten a letter too. She said yes and told me to meet her at King's Cross station, but we never saw each other.

"I know! Me too!" She hugged me even harder then pushed me back to get a better look at me. Her mouth fell open.

"What?" I said, blushing.

She laughed, "You look amazing Rose. How did you do your hair this morning? It looks perfect!" I blushed even more. "Oh, come here." She hugged me again. "So, where's the rest of your family? I don't suppose Lily's here, is she?"

"No," I answered "She comes in two years. She's only nine right now. Hugo is ten, so he's home too. And James and Albus are in a compartment just down there." Suddenly, I remembered my promise to Aunt Ginny: _"Can you do me a favor, Rosie, and look out for Albus for me? James will take every opportunity he can to try and hurt him. I told him to behave himself, but there's no guaranteeing he'll listen to me," _she'd said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Vi. I have to get back before James and Al murder each other. Maybe I'll see you at the sorting!" I yelled behind me. Hopefully she'd understand, but then again, she always did.

* * *

**Kudos to my friend Ray on this one. He came up with Violet's name :)**

**Review please! I'll get started on Chapter 2 right a way for you guys!  
**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

_**DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling.**_

**And now for credit to Ray…he shall be included in my story as well as Ksenya because I just love her so much!**

**Due to that fact that HPtwiLUVER made me feel like a complete idiot, I shall have a dude in the end names Edward who kills Scorpius…it is all her fault so complain to her.**

**Chapter 2 - The Sorting Ceremony**

I opened the compartment door as calmly as I could. To my surprise (and quite possibly my whole family's if they could see for themselves), I found James and Albus sitting quietly across from each other, minding their own business.

"What happened?" I asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing," James replied nonchalantly, although it was too quick to be considered a natural response.

Albus looked at me with warning and a pinch of fear in his eyes. They spoke to me, _"Not now Rose. I'll tell you after the Sorting."_ I nodded slightly to him in understanding, and said to James, "Okay." It was best not to get too involved and risk having to leave James and Albus alone again just to calm down. I sat down next to Al, who was gazing out the window and marveling at the beauty of the landscape, and pulled _Hogwarts, A History_ out of my bag. After several minutes, the food cart came, and, unsurprisingly, James wouldn't let Albus use the money Aunt Ginny had given them. I offered my money to Albus to use, but he pushed it away saying he wasn't hungry anyway. Coincidentally, his stomach growled at that very moment, and I force-fed him a Chocolate Frog.

I pulled out the watch mum had given me. _"This way, you'll never be late, so you can enjoy all your classes and never miss out on any of the fun!"_ _I may have gotten her brains, but it doesn't mean I enjoy school as much as she did_, I thought to myself. I checked the watch. It read "3:57"

"We've been traveling for a while. We should be nearly there. You two should probably get your robes on now. Tap on the door when I can come in." I stood up and stepped outside. After a few minutes, a sharp rap came from the compartment. I opened the door, and halfway in, the train jerked, sending my shoulder into a sharp edge on the doorframe, Albus onto the floor, and James' books off his lap, not to mention a few high-pitched screams from a nearby compartment.

"Ouch! That conductor needs to learn how to stop smoothly." I complained, rubbing my newly-bruised shoulder.

"It's a magical train for Pete's sake! He shouldn't have to!" said James. Obviously disgruntled, he picked up his books and threw them into his bag.

"If you want to get better grades on your exams, you should take better care of your books. They're supposed to last you the whole year." Albus advised. James stuck his tongue out at him and made a face.

At last, the train came to a stop. We gathered our bags and filed outside, joining the hundreds of other kids doing the same. James and Albus rushed out, and I turned to face the inside of the compartment to check if we'd left anything behind when something silvery caught my eye. It was jammed in between the seat and the window, close to where Albus was sitting. I went to grab it, but it felt like nothing. I spread it out to find a very peculiar looking cloak. It was kind of thick, but I could almost see right through it. It had a silky and watery feeling, like I was holding nothing at all. I hastily shoved it into my bag and made my way off the train so I wouldn't be late on my very first day.

As I left the train, a deep, loud voice shouted at me, "There ya' are, Rose. Albus an' James 'bin lookin' fer ya'. Come on, now. Musn' keep 'em waitin'." The hairy face of the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, looked down onto me.

"Oh, hello Hagrid! Have a good summer?" I greeted him.

He waved me along saying, "No time to chat now, the boats are almost ready t'leave." I apologized and looked over the crowd of students, frantically searching for my cousins.

Hagrid noticed my search and pointed me to them. I thanked him and waved as I ran to James and Al. Upon meeting them at the lake, James hit Albus on the shoulder and ran towards some carriages. A small tap on my shoulder and an airy whisper behind me told me Vi was going to ride with us. We climbed into the boats and set sail over the lake. It was eerily quiet, because the students who weren't entering their first year had left already, and all the first-years were too scared or anxious or nervous to talk. After a while, the castle came into view.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The sun was setting, and its reflection on the lake's rippling water was mesmerizing, almost hypnotizing. The castle loomed ominously over the grounds, its walls flickering with torches blowing in the slight breeze coming off the lake. I could see something moving out onto the grounds from the forest. I squinted to get a better look. I saw horseless carriages full of people. My jaw dropped, but realizing that a powerful locomotive spell could make them move, like the boats we were in (which themselves had no one rowing) I closed my mouth. Upon landing on the other side of the lake, we leapt of our boats and stood waiting for the students behind us.

Three things happened in the second after I got out of the boat. In attempting to calmly get out of the boat, but miserably failing at it because he was so nervous, Albus tripped over the side of the boat and almost fell face first into the rocks at the edge of the lake. I say almost because in that same second, Violet had turned to help him out, but wound up on her knees in trying to catch him. Albus and Violet looked at each other rather nervously. Al and stood himself up and quickly picked up a sopping piece of blank parchment.

_How strange_, I thought to myself, wondering why anyone but my mother would carry a bit of blank parchment in their robes. I walked over to Albus and drew my wand, wanting to dry it for him, but he wouldn't let me take it. I had to pry it out from his grip and practically run away from his groping hands before I could properly dry it with a drought charm.

Satisfied with it's dryness, I handed the parchment back to Albus with a smile on my face, and he frantically looked over it, as if looking for something written on it. I stared at him, puzzled, but hopelessly turned to a tomato-red Violet (no pun intended). I knew how she felt, with everyone staring at her and Al, especially with them in such an awkward position. I got a lot of attention asking weird questions in Primary School (Mum made me and Hugo go to Allen Edgar Grade School because the only way to_ 'get a proper wizarding education'_ is to '_start with muggle basics'_) .

Vi and I started off toward the castle together with Albus trailing clumsily behind. When we reached the large wooden doors of the castle, and walked into the Entrance Hall, Hagrid smiled at us. I smiled back, and so did a rosy-cheeked Violet. A good looking witch with a heart shaped face stood facing us from the closed doors of what I perceived to be the Great Hall.

She had natural volume in her voice, and when she spoke, it rang around the hall, as if she were using an amplifier (but it was probably just the Sonorus Charm). "If you would just follow me, students," She said, walking off to a door to our left, away from the entrance hall.

"Isn't the Sorting supposed to take place in the Great Hall?" Violet asked in a whisper, nudging my bruised shoulder.

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly," I murmured, gently rubbing my arm. She took us into the room and magically closed the door.

"Hello students, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Tibit, and I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Deputy Headmistress. Your Headmistress this year is Professor Diatriba, and mind you, she likes speeches. Last years' End of Year Feast lasted a whole two hours!

"But, never mind that now, onto the important stuff. The Sorting Ceremony is very important, because it determines which House out of the four - Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor - you will be placed in. Each House has it's own specific qualities and traits, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. These Houses will become like your family here. You will have all your classes with the students in your House, and you will share rooms with them too, according to gender of course.

"Here at Hogwarts, we have a point system. You may have noticed several large hourglasses in the Entrance Hall when you arrived. These are to keep track of House points. The system is simple really; triumphs earn you points, and bad behavior and rule-breaking loses them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup." She beamed.

"Each House also has a Head - or a leader. I am the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, is Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Miscere, the Potions Mistress, is Head of Slytherin, and Professor Aligno, the Transfiguration teacher, is Head of Hufflepuff.

"The Sorting will start in a few minutes. I shall call on you when it is time. Wait here please," she said, and she left. We all stood there quietly. None of us knew what to say. Personally, I didn't want to make any new friends (or enemies) just yet, for fear of having to be separated (or put together) when we were sorted.

After a short while, Professor Tibit came back and ordered us all in a line. Violet stood nervously in back of me, and a shaky Albus stood in front of me. Out from the front of the line, a boy with pale hair stuck his head out. The boy smiled at me meekly and turned back to face the front. It took me a while to figure out who exactly it was, since I hadn't exactly met anyone new yet, but when I did, I smiled. A small tap on my un-bruised shoulder turned me to Lysander standing behind Vi. He mouthed the words "Good luck", and I mouthed "You too". I spun back around and followed the rest of the students back through the Entrance Hall. Sure enough, sitting on a small table, were four large hourglasses. Each had a different color sand in it - red, blue, yellow, and green.

We filed into the Great Hall and stopped between four tables, one for each of the Houses I assumed. A small murmur broke out among the first years, and the other students smiled. Floating candles littered the empty space between the other students and the ceiling - or was it a ceiling? I looked up to see not a blank top to the room, or even a mural, but the sky. Dark clouds crowded it. "What'll they do if it rains?" I whispered to Vi, who was also looking, perplexed, at the sky.

"I dunno," came her reply, "Maybe it's just a picture?"

"But it looks so real…" I trailed off.

We were interrupted by Professor Tibit, who was carrying an old, four-legged stool and an even older pointed hat. She placed the hat on the stool and stood there, waiting, as if the hat would start singing, or something. Sure enough, and quite to my surprise, it did:

Way, way, way, way, way, back when

Our founders four did teach

Some wizards from a muggle land,

And what witch that they could reach.

Though they shared a dream, a plan,

These four were not the same

They wanted to teach only some;

And from this the Houses came.

Gryffindor liked brave and strong,

"Courage", he said, "is key"

But Ravenclaw, she liked the smarts

So she said differently,

"No, no, Godric, that's not it,

It's always Brains o'er Braun"

"Now, now," old Slytherin had said

Don't fight," and gave a yawn.

He grinned and then said something more

"There's something we all know;

If we are to be successful,

Then purebloods are the way to go."

And Hufflepuff just sat there

And did not say a word.

For she would accept anyone

Into her own herd.

She liked the fair, and just, and kind,

And the only way to get

These certain people was to be

Kind to them first, and yet,

It seemed whoever was leftover

Fit her descriptions nice,

But the founder's row continued still

And their unity turned to ice.

And when the founders left the school

They could sort no more, you see

So the only thing for them to do

Was to pass it onto me!

So put me on, atop your head,

And I will search your mind.

Everything about you

I will see, and I will find

A certain shining quality

To put you where I know

You'll be best fit within the crowd,

So ready? Off we go!

We all clapped for the hat, and Professor Tibit stepped forward with a small scroll in her hands.

She cleared her throat and said, "First-years, when I call your name, please step up and take a seat on the stool. Put the Sorting Hat on your head and wait for it to call your House. After it does, please remove the Hat and place it back on the stool - GENTLY too if you don't mind, it is very old. Then make your way to a seat at your House table. They will most likely be cheering for you very loudly, but in case you miss it, starting from the far right wall they are as follows:" She paused to point to our left (her right) and called off the names of the tables as they cheered, and moved across the Hall. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Clearing her throat again she called, "I will go in Alphabetical order. First is Aubura, Ashley." Shortly after, the Sorting Hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table directly to my left exploded with shouts, cheers, and applause.

Next was "Baker, Katherine" who was sorted into Ravenclaw and then "Bullmoure, Raquel" who was sorted into Slytherin. A good-looking boy with sandy hair named "Finnegan, Andrew" was the first to become a Gryffindor, after the fourth Hufflepuff, "Finch-Fletchley, Sebastian". Next was a dazed looking blonde named "Goodins, Holly" who was, unsurprisingly, put into Hufflepuff.

I looked up when "Goyle, Vincent" was called to see a very large boy sitting down on the stool. _So this is Scorpius' friend?_ I thought to myself,_ But, why would he want to be called something so scary like "Goyle" if he already looked so intimidating? _Professor Tibit continued calling names, such as "Gottipati, Vignatha", "Hickey, Raymond", "Jordan, Finnea", and "Kavva, Ksenya", all of whom were coincidentally put into Ravenclaw. Then, Scorpius was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" My lungs froze and I couldn't breathe anymore. My heart leaped into my throat as he sat down onto the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He sat there for the longest time, and it wasn't just me. Albus actually turned to face me, and asked why it wasn't saying anything and if he'd broken it or not. I told him I really didn't think he broke it, but I'm wasn't entirely sure what was wrong either. In a voice that sounded somewhat unsure, the Sorting hat cried out (after about 15 minutes of silence) "Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table burst out with applause.

For some reason I felt upset that he was is Slytherin, I guess because he would have made a good friend. Bet him being in Slytherin made it that much easier to beat him in every subject like Dad had told me to.

When it was Albus' turn, he froze up. "Potter, Albus!" Professor Tibit repeated. I could see Al was starting to sweat.

I put my hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "It's your turn Albus. Go ahead. You'll still be my favorite cousin no matter what House you're put in." I shoved him forward and he fell out of his trance. He quietly and awkwardly walked up the stool, picked up the hat, and sat down. Albus slowly lowered it, squinting, as if it would hurt him if it touched his head. When it did, there were a few moments of silence, but then, in a voice more confident than ever, the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was so happy for Albus, I turned around and hugged Vi as hard as I could, and she hugged me equally as hard. "I knew it!" I shrieked over the sound of the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting seemed to go much faster after that. Lysander was put into Hufflepuff (another possible friend lost, although he did say we would become good friends…), and a few more people were sorted into Gryffindor, like "Thomas, Sasha", a rather small, pretty-looking black girl with round glasses. Before we knew it, it was Violet's turn.

"Viribus, Violet!" I squeezed her hand as she passed me and made her way up to the front. The pressure mounted as she placed the hat on her head, and I watched her with crossed fingers.

The hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and I smiled and clapped for Violet. She smiled at me as she walked to the Gryffindor table and I gave her a thumbs up.

Then, it was my turn. It was then I knew exactly how everyone else felt. I was almost sure that no one knew that "Weasley, Rose" was me, but somehow, they were all looking in my direction. I made my way up to the hat on the stool, and suddenly became aware of how stupid I looked, with my feet stomping on the floor, and my arms swinging at my sides. I forced a swallow and my throat burned. Picking up the Sorting Hat, I could really tell how old it was. It was patched all over the place, and it was covered in dust. I sat down on the stool and carefully placed the hat on my head. It dropped down over my eyes, and a little voice from somewhere in the hat broke out.

"Yes, yes. Now, this looks very familiar. You are much like your mother. I dare say with her brilliance, you would do very well in Ravenclaw…Head Girl maybe. However, I see leadership as well. And of course the bravery to do so, which will come in very handy in the future. Unfortunately for Ravenclaw, this means you will be better off, and therefore sorted into - " It's voice broke off and shouted from somewhere outside the hat - "GRIFFINDOR!"

I was elated beyond what I could have ever imagined, and I almost ran to the Gryffindor table, where Albus and Vi were sitting next to each other. They got up and hugged my in turn and we sat down again. Finally, the Sorting ended with "Zabini, Adrien", and we dug into the feast.

Professor Tibit was right about The Headmistress' speeches. They were long and droning, really saying nothing except "Welcome to Hogwarts, enjoy your year, and learn a lot" in a bunch of different ways. After that, all the Prefects got up and herded everyone to their common rooms. Our common room was up in a tower, behind a huge portrait of a very fat lady. Personally, if other Houses aren't supposed to be able to get in, I think a huge portrait of a fat lady is a bit obvious, don't you?

**I hope you liked it, I spent REALLY long on it in order to get it perfect for you! And now to get started on Chapter 3…**

**Review please! I appreciate pointing out typos and getting suggestions! I'll get started on Chapter 3 right a way for you guys!**


	4. Something's Missing

_**DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling.**_

**Ok I'm changing the chapter titles…"The _" is just too boring. So now, you have to read the chapter to find out what it has to do with the story. :)**

**Chapter 3 - Something's Missing**

"Come on now, move it people. Are you a Prefect? Do you know the password? I didn't think so, now do you want to get in or not?" A very tall boy with short, cropped brown hair pushed in front of everyone waiting out side the portrait.

The woman in the picture spoke, "Prefect? Diatriba made _you_ a _Prefect_?"

"Why yes, of course. Why wouldn't she? _Dungbomb!_ Now let us in!"

"Eh, pushy today, are we, Lucas? Back up a bit, kiddies, make room for Mr. Corner…" Then, the portrait swung back to reveal a dimly lit staircase. We climbed up and entered the very warm and comfy atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room. Several very squashed armchairs were littered around a roaring fireplace, along with some side tables, with a large, round sectional sofa in the center of the room. A huge notice board sat on the wall to the left of the fire, and students were already rushing up to see what was new.

One of the girl Prefects took the female first-years up to their dormitories. As we walked up the stairs, she told us about a rumor that no boys were allowed in the girls dorm. She said she didn't know if it was true or not, but she didn't want to find out what would happen. When we reached the top, there were a series of doors, each marked with a golden name plate labeled with each of the seven years on them. She took us to the one with "First-years" written on it.

"When you come back next year, it will be in the same place, the nameplates will just get switched around, so you sleep in the same bed each year. That would just be disgusting if you didn't." She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, my."

"What is it?" Violet asked, and she moved in front of the Prefect, "What's wrong?"

"Well, your trunks are supposed to be here. I don't know what went wrong. Well, you might as well pick a bed, I need to go speak with Professor Tibit," she answered as she walked out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Belinda Wright. If you need any help with anything during the year, don't be afraid to ask me," she smiled "Now, to get your trunks. I suspect you have some _very_ necessary items in there…"

We all looked around. Violet, being probably the most audacious one in the room, ran to a bed by a window and thumped down onto it.

"I call this one!" she screamed, "Come on Rosie, get the one next to me!" The beds did look inviting, but I didn't want to make a bad impression on the other girls, so I walked to the bed on the opposite side of he window and sat down. I looked at the other girls, who were cowering in the doorway, and smiled.

"The beds are really comfy. Try them!" I encouraged. Slowly, they stepped into the room and chose a bed. The pretty black girl from the Sorting Ceremony chose first, one bed away from Violet. A skinny girl with long, flowing brown hair and brilliant blue eyes stepped up to the bed between Violet's and the other girl's and sat down at the edge, testing it's spring-back.

"You're right!" she said, "They're even better than at home. My mother would never let me have a bed this great."

Finally, the last girl, a curly-haired blonde, shuffled over the last bed and gently sat on it.

Minutes of silence and bed-testing went on when at last, Violet spoke.

"Well if we're going to sleep in the same room, eat together, and have classes together for seven years in a row, I think we ought to know each other's names at least," she said, her hands on her hips. "My name is Violet Viribus," she articulated, "but you can call me Vi." Then, she looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Er…my name is Rose Weasley and…er…Violet calls me Rosie, but you can call me whatever you like."

The girl next to Vi giggled. "What about 'Pocketful of Rosie Posies'?" I could tell this girl would be lots of fun.

"Now that's a bit much," I giggled back.

"Well, I'm Clarice McLaggen. My friends call me loads of names like Clara, Clarie, Claire, Clare-Laggen. Pretty much anything is fine with me."

The girl next to her spoke this time, "Clarice…that's a beautiful name!" Clarice thanked her and blushed lightly.

"My name's Sasha," she continued, "Sasha Thomas. I don't really have a nickname but feel free to make one up for me if you want to." Then, we all looked at the last girl, who turned out very shy.

She went pale and stuttered as she talked. "I…er…" she began, "I'm…I'm er…Scarlet…Ophrys…and…erm…it's just…er…Scarlet…" We sat there for a few moments, then I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly, scaring Sasha, "Let's play a game. You know, like those ice-breakers they do in muggle schools to get to know each other?" I looked around. Violet nodded, but Clarice, Sasha, and even Scarlet looked at me like I had three heads. "Well I know this one version where you go around in a circle answering the same question. Like say my favorite animal is a cat. I would say, 'My favorite animal is a cat.' Then, I would turn to Vi and she would answer, then Clarice and so on, but you have to answer a different question each round. Get it?"

"That sounds like fun," said Sasha.

"_Great_ idea Rosie!" cheered Violet

"Perfect. I'll start. Erm…my favorite color used to be the color 'Rose' from my crayon box, because it was my name, but as of about a year or two ago, it's a light golden brown. I saw it in a painting and I just loved the way it glowed all by itself…" and I instantly thought of Scorpius and the way his eyes glittered earlier today on the train. A soft, warm feeling spread through my body. Suddenly, I came back into reality (just in time) to find out that Scarlet's favorite color was her favorite color because she liked the way it was spelled. Then, she proceeded to spell "chartreuse".

"Er, cool. Erm…I have a little brother named Hugo," I said.

"And I'm an only child, but Rosie's like my sister," said Violet, winking at me.

"I have a identical twin brother named Charlie," said Clarice.

"Really? Can you like feel what he's feeling and finish each others sentences and everything?" Violet interrupted.

"Sometimes…hmm…I wonder if Charlie has his luggage. It might not be just us who's stuff got lost. Maybe it was all the all the Gryffindors, or all the first-years."

"Oh, I should go check on Albus," I said to myself. A little louder, I excused myself and left the room.

Half-way down the steps, there was a loud click and the stairs disappeared below me. It was replaced by a slide and several high pitched screams. Grunts could be hard below be as I slid, and finally, at the bottom, I slipped sideways onto a pile of people with a thump.

Suddenly, we all started to giggle, and our giggles turned into laughs, and the pile of people turned into a huge laughing fit. Slowly, we all got up. In the middle of the pile was the Prefect girl that went to get our trunks. She was still giggling a little.

"Hee hee heh…Out of all the things in the world, I never - EVER - expected that. I thought like a dragon would pop out of the wall or something! Oh, hello. Yes, Professor Tibit found your trunks. She should be here with them soon. Apparently the whole first-year's luggage went missing!" She continued to giggle as she went up the newly appeared stairs.

"Who tried to get up?" said a blonde third-year.

A rustled-looking Albus raised his hand shyly. "M-m-me. I'm-I'm sorry," he stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh. "I wanted to talk to you, Rose," he told me. Then, he took me to the round sofa and sat down. I seated myself next to him and asked why he wanted to get up the girls dorm. "I told you," he complained, "I wanted to talk to you. When our Prefect took us up to our room, he said our trunks were missing."

"Me too. My Prefect said the same thing. She went to go tell Professor Tibit and she was actually in that pile of students."

"Oh. Well, that was one of the things that I wanted to say, and another was to ask you if you had your trunk, but obviously not. So, er, the third thing I wanted to say was - " He was cut off by a loud thump from near the portrait. The room fell silent and every head in the common room turned to face Professor Tibit, who was standing amid twenty or so large school trunks.

"Alrighty-then. Any first years who are in the room now may take up their trunks, if some of the older students wouldn't mind helping them carry it? Thank you." And she left.

I walked to the pile with Al and picked out our trunks. I thought of how Scorpius had helped me take it onto the train today, and the way he smiled at me. I shook the image out of my head. Why was I doing this? I barely even knew him…

"_It's because of what he said," _answered a little voice in my head.

I sighed and attempted to lift my trunk. A sandy-haired boy and a much older version of him came up us. The younger boy smiled at Albus.

"Hello. This is my older brother, Connor. He can help you move your trunk if you want," he offered.

"Sure. Can he take Rose's too?" I felt myself go red as they both turned to me. The younger boy blushed too and our eyes locked. I blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Of course. It's just a simple levitation charm. You could probably do it too," said Connor. He drew his wand and waved it in the air, saying "_Locomotor trunk"__, sending Albus' into the air and toward the stairs to the boys dormitory._

_"I can teach you if you like. Underage magic isn't illegal here." I nodded to him and drew my own wand. It felt like just yesterday that Mum had brought me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. _

_**~.*.~ .*. ~.*.~FLASHBACK~.*.~.*.~.*.~**_

_"Wake up sweetheart."_

_Mum's voice rang through my bedroom on the second floor._

_"Where's the fire?" I mumbled, still half asleep. I rolled over in bed and covered my head with the sheets to shield my eyes from the sun, blazing through the new breach in the curtains._

_"Diagon Alley. That's where."_

_I shot up. "Diagon Alley? Really? Today? Oh, thanks. Mum!"_

_"You're welcome." She smiled at my happiness, but not for long. "Now get up or I'll be forced to bring Hugo too."_

_ I hopped out of bed and landed hard on the floor beneath me, sending an echoing boom throughout the house. _

_"SHH!" warned Mum, "Hugh's still sleeping and so is your father, so if you want to shop in piece we'll have to sneak out. I've made you breakfast already and it's waiting on the counter in the kitchen. Come down when you're dressed." She left the room and shut the door quietly behind her._

_I was very happy. Not only due to the fact that Mum and I were going to be shopping __alone__ for once, but also in __Diagon Alley__! I'd waited practically all my life for this. _

_Diagon alley not only meant Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (my favorite flavor was "Chocolate Frog"), but it also meant my very own, brand-new, one-of-a-kind wand! Just for me! I could hardly wait._

_I quickly got dressed and went down into the kitchen. I scarfed down breakfast and rushed to put my shoes on. We traveled to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo Powder and made our way to the alleyway behind it. Mum tapped a block on the wall and muttered something and the wall started to move. We made our way to Ollivander's shop, the wall behind us mending itself._

_"Here we are. Ollivander's wand shop."_

_We stepped inside what you would think was a library, but instead of books on the shelves, there laid hundreds of small rectangular boxes, each containing it's own one-of-a-kind wand._

_A very old man stood behind a counter and he smiled at us when we entered. "Hello, there," he greeted us cheerily. He smiled wide and his whole face crinkled up in a very strange way. "Is this your first wand young lady?" he asked me. I nodded. "Excellent. Please follow me." he left the counter and went down a row of wands. A magical tape measure flew over to us as we followed him and started to measure every length of my body. It only took about a minute, but it was still very strange. Ollivander stopped around the middle of the isle and pulled a box down from the shelf._

_He handed me the wand. "Walnut. Eleven and a half inches. Dragon Heartstring core. Go ahead and a give it a flick." I took it, and it felt hard and unfriendly in my hands. I shook it and red sparks shot out of it with so much force, it threw me onto the ground._

_"Hmm. No. You don't seem like a dragon heartstring kind of witch. Maybe a softer wood, and a unicorn hair core might help too..." He handed me a different one. "This is oak, 9 inches, unicorn hair core. Try it. Don't worry. This one's a bit safer." I gave it a slight wiggle in the air and winced. But nothing happened. I shook it again, but nothing happened. Finally, I waved my arm in the air as hard as I could, but all that came out were some sad looking streamers._

_By the end of the day, It felt like I had tried every single wand in the shop (and I probably had): ash, oak, holly, hawthorn, elm, chestnut, mahogany, willow, yew, vine wood maple, cherry, birch, cedar, and teak; unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, flower essence, and phoenix feather; nine inches, ten inches, eleven and three quarter inches - and every other type of wand imaginable._

_Exhausted, Ollivander went into the back to search. Then, he came back out holding a few very old, battered, and dusty boxes. He handed me one. "I don't know what this one is. It's __very__ old - even older than me! By the looks of it, I'd say it's made out of Bolivian Rosewood. I'm not sure about the core though. Why don't you try it?" __Rose__wood? I smiled. I took the wand out of the box and gripped it tightly. It fit nice in my hand, like it was custom made. It felt slightly warm, and when I shook it, a shower of rainbow colored sparks flew out and Ollivander began shouting and clapping._

_"Ho ho! Finally! Great job! Now, this one will be tricky to price since we don't know the core. Let's estimate it around 9 Galleons then. Fair enough?" Mum paid for my wand and thanked him. I left the store feeling about as happy as I ever would be, my new wand in hand._

_**~.*.~ .*. ~.*.~END FLASHBACK~.*.~.*.~.*.~**_

"Right then," Connor said, "just hold it out like this," - I copied him - "Great. Now move it like this - sort of a quick flick - and say Locomotor trunk!" The younger boy's trunk floated up into the air and he set it back down again. "See?" Now you try."

I moved my wand the way Connor had showed me. "Locomotor trunk!" I said. Nothing happened. I tried again, focusing on my hand movements. "Locomotor trunk!" I said again. Still nothing happened. Slightly disgruntled, I repeated myself, a little louder though. "LOCOMOTOR TRUNK!" I nearly shouted. Then, it happened. My trunk quivered and lifted itself slowly from the ground inch by inch.

Albus, his friend, and Connor smiled at me. Connor encouraged me, "That's it! Now concentrate. Steady…steady…that's it." I focused harder and lifted my trunk up to my waist. I smiled back, blushing and feeling slightly nervous at Connors little brother. His smile fit his face nicely, and his blue eyes were just beautiful. He blushed too, and I almost lost focus on my trunk, making it droop a few inches. I regained full concentration and guided my trunk up the steps to the girls dormitory.

I heard Connor's brother excited request to try it too. "Can you teach me too? The boys upstairs will be impressed when they see it."

"Sure thing, Andrew. Just follow me." So his name was Andrew? He looked like an Andrew…a very cute Andrew. I smiled to myself. It was plain to see he felt the same way about me, if only a little bit. I was lost in my thoughts so much, that I didn't realize I had walked into my dorm already. Violet was talking.

"…we were little, and I kind of think he likes me back - but don't tell Rosie. I don't think she'd approve." Someone gasped. All the girls looked at me. They were all seated on Clarice's bed, cross-legged. I snapped out of my daze and looked at them confusingly.

"Oh. Hello Rose," said Sasha shakily.

"Hey guys. What's up?" My trunk dropped to the floor with a loud thump. "Oh yeah. Our trunks are here. They're just downstairs." With a soft murmuring, they left the room suspiciously.

"What's up with them?" I asked myself. I let go of the subject and turned it to my trunk. I opened it and sorted me belongings. I placed my new books on top and filed my muggle clothes away in a drawer next to my bed.

When Sasha, Violet, Clarice, and Scarlet came back upstairs with their trunks, they unloaded them, just like I had. After that, we talked and talked until it was very late at night.

"I like Professor Tibit. She seems really nice. I'm glad she's the Head of Gryffindor." Sasha said.

Clarice agreed. "Me too." She yawned and looked at the clock. "Oh, guys. We'd better get to sleep. We have classes tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Good idea." I pretended to yawn. I had things I needed to do.

After the rest of the girls had gone to bed, I took out the strange looking cloak from my bag. It still felt like nothing. I covered my head with my sheets and took out my wand as well. _"Lumos."_ My wand tip lit with a bright blue light. I draped the cloak over my spare hand and - I gasped. It was gone! I took my hand out from under the cloak. It was back again. Puzzled, I placed it over my legs. They disappeared too. This cloak was starting to freak me out. I decided to sleep on it and leave it until the morning. Maybe I would show it to Vi and Al and ask them what they thought about it. _"Nox,"_ I muttered sleepily, extinguishing my wand light, and slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And now to get started on Chapter 4…but first…**

**Visit my Facebook page (Search for Author "A New Generation of Love and War") or my blog ("http[:/]angolawinthemaking[.]blogspot[.]com")!**

**Review please! I appreciate pointing out typos and getting suggestions! I'll get started on Chapter 4 right a way for you guys!**


	5. Monday Morning

_**DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling.**_

**To Morrisa Serafina: There is a **_**levitation**_** charm, and that **_**is**__**"Wingardium Leviosa",**_** but this is **_**"Locomotor"**_**, which is different. It moves things, whereas **_**"Wingardium Leviosa" **_**makes things just float. Look it up on the Harry Potter Lexicon: http[:/]www[.]hp[-]lexicon[.]org (remove brackets) AND if you'd noticed, Rose found the cloak near where ALBUS was sitting…*hint hint* so next time PAY ATTENTION or you'll ruin the story for the rest of the people… :) and what OCs do you mean? Rose and Albus and Scorpius are not made up…?**

**Chapter 4 - Monday Morning**

I was flying around Hogwarts Castle, zooming between the skyward towers, observing all the wonderful creatures in the Forbidden Forest, and peeking through the windows of my dormitory at my sleeping roommates. I pressed my face to the window; it felt hot despite the fact that it was wet with fresh rain. A strip of warmth fell across my face, starting at my right eye, trailing across my nose, and ending at the left corner of my mouth - it was sunlight.

I sneezed. I had been "allergic" to sunlight since I was five, and now, if this continued every day until June, it would serve as my very own natural alarm clock.

I sat up in bed and gazed around the room. The rest of the girls were soundlessly sleeping, snuggled into their sheets, almost exactly as I had seen them through the window in my dream. I checked the watch on my bedside table. It was early enough to take a long shower before I normally had to go to muggle school. I figured I'd get my robes on and head downstairs to see if anyone else had bothered to get up as early as I did. I crept down the steps, hoping not to wake anybody who didn't want to be up. As I descended the last few steps, I saw someone in his robes sitting in one of the squashed armchairs, reading. I wondered how long he had been up.

"Er, hello," I greeted the person, walking around to the front of the chair to face him.

He looked up at me. It was Al's friend from last night, Andrew. He blushed lightly and I did too.

"H-hello."

I sat down in the armchair next his and stared into the ashes from last night's fire, and he turned back to his book, still blushing. "Do you have any idea when breakfast is?" I asked him, wondering, but still wanting to make some attempt to be friends with him.

He looked up again. "Er, I expect soon. My brother told me all the prefects get up to tell everyone down here. You've met him."

"Yeah," I agreed, "He's very nice."

He nodded. "My friends think it's so weird how I get along with him. We don't have _any_ sibling rivalry."

"I get along with my brother," I told him, and that was true. Mostly because Mum would kill us if we didn't, but I still love him tons.

"You do?" I nodded. Then, there were a few moments of silence. We both stared at the ashes now.

"That was some pretty impressive magic last night. I don't know how you did it. After you left, I asked my brother, Connor, if he would teach me too. It took me more than ten tries just to get it less than an inch off the ground. I was stumped as to how you did it so quickly. I mean, you couldn't have much practice, right? It even took Connor a year or two to get it as good as yours is now.

"See, my dad runs a muggle moving company, and the Locomotor Charm comes in handy sometimes. He's been trying to teach Connor the wand movements with a stick during summer break, so he could help as soon as he comes of age, but it still took him the whole summer to get a couch up to his waist.

"Er…thanks," I mumbled.

"So how'd you get so good at magic? I mean, you're only a first year, but you're as good as my brother!" He smiled wide.

"I guess I got it from my mum. She did really well in school. Seven O's on her O.W.L.s," I explained. A soft creak came from the girls' dormitory stairs, and Belinda appeared, followed by some of her friends, all looking groggy and exhausted.

"Morning kids," she grumbled to us, "Breakfast is ready, but I doubt there's anyone down there now. Even the _Prefects_ aren't up yet." She shot a dirty glance upward, toward the boy prefects I assumed. "Now we gotta wake 'em all up. Boy, won't they be _happy_…" she trailed off as she proceeded up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Her friends trailed lazily behind.

Andrew and I looked at each other awkwardly. "Did you want to go down now? I'll walk you if you want," he asked.

I looked at him. "That sounds like fun," I told him in a way that wasn't too convincing, "but, I should really wait for Albus." He agreed. Maybe it was better to go with friends.

Soon enough, the dormitories emptied and people filed out of the Common Room for breakfast, among them, Violet, Al, Clarice, her brother, Charlie, Sasha, and Scarlet. Together, we all walked down to the Great Hall. When we reached our destination, we sat along the far end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the door. Professor Diatriba made a Beginning-of-Term speech (no doubt a very long one) and at least a hundred owls swarmed through the windows as a breakfast feast appeared on the large golden plates in front of us. We dug in immediately.

"Ma bumbkid shook ish wreelee kood!" mumbled Albus, stuffing is face with even more food.

"What?" the rest of us asked, almost in unison.

He swallowed. "I said, the pumpkin juice is really good. I was almost afraid to try it, but it's delicious!" He then continued to shovel entire plates of food into his mouth at once.

"Oh, Al. Try and act human, okay?" I laughed.

"Careful, there Albus. If you eat it all now, they won't have anything left for dinner. You'll starve us all!" James emerged from the crowd of kids next to us, and Al stopped eating and quickly placed his utensils neatly beside his plate.

"Bug off, James," I said to him, then I turned to Al. "He's only kidding, Albus. They have magic in the kitchens. Their food supply is practically infinite." He eyed me very carefully, as if trying to detect a lie. When he seemed satisfied I was telling the truth, he resumed his eating like a wild animal. We all laughed - except James. He frowned.

"So Albus, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" he said snidely.

"Er…um," Albus stuttered, quite nervous at being put on the spot with a mouthful of food, "I er, well…erm…I really only know Andy," (_Cute nickname_, I thought to myself.) Al pointed to Andrew, and he smiled nervously, as if unsure of what to do, "and Charlie." Charlie looked up at his name, glanced at James hurtful face, and shoved a spoonful of hot oatmeal into his mouth, to avoid having to say anything, but winced as it burned the insides of his mouth.

"Only two? I'd thought you'd be more popular by now. Why, with a brother like me, people would kill to be you!" He clapped Albus on the back extra hard, making him spit up a bit of his pumpkin juice.

"James," I warned.

"Oh, and his twin sister…er, yeah, but not so much...Rose knows her better," continued Albus, trying to redeem himself.

"So these are your friends then, Rosie? Come on, now. Don't be rude! Introduce me!" he exclaimed, eyeing Clarice.

"Maybe if you stop being such a git I'll consider it," I said coldly.

"I'm Clarice, Charlie's twin sister," Clarice said courageously. "This is Sasha, and this is Scarlet," she pointed out, "and, you might know her already, but that's Violet."

"Thank you Clarice, and yeah I know Violet. Who doesn't? She's so obnoxious - "

"She's right here, James. Watch who you're speaking in front of," I snapped, protecting the belittled Vi next to me.

"Hey James! Come look at this!" someone called from down the table. James eyed us carefully, and turned and left without another word (but with another slap on the back for Al.)

"I swear, I'm going to report him if this keeps up," I grumbled. I picked up my toast and viciously tore off a piece with my teeth.

"Why? What's wrong with him? He just wanted to make some new friends," said Clarice sweetly.

"Oh no. Not in the slightest. Did you see the way he hit Al?" I asked.

Clarice nodded slowly. "So?"

"'So?' He does that on a daily basis!" I nearly yelled.

"And not only with his hands too," added Albus.

"He's like a Slytherin, only in Gryffindor, which only gives him the advantage of having more opportunities to abuse people," I said.

"Well then do something about it," Sasha suggested.

"Tried that," said Al, getting more involved now, "but he won't stop. Plus, he tricks me all the time. Last year, he said that the Sorting was a test you had to take, and it's top secret, and you can't study, and if you do bad, they won't let you come here any more. It scared the pants off me, and I cried for a week. I don't know why he does it, but one day, I know it's going to all come around and smack him square in the face.

"And hard too. He deserves a taste of his own medicine," I added, and Albus nodded.

It was silent for a while, then the food disappeared and Professor Diatriba announced the distribution of class schedules. The four Head of Houses stood up from the staff table and moved to the end of each of the tables. Professor Tibit smiled at us and asked, "First years?" I nodded. She waved her wand and eight square pieces of parchment appeared, one of them flying across the table to meet me. I grabbed it.

"See you soon!" she said cheerily, and she moved down the table to the rest of the students. I looked at my piece of parchment. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first with -

"Oh boy," huffed Charlie, "First two classes are with the Slytherins. _That'll _be fun." We all stood up as he bell rang for the start of classes.

"Let's just hope that Professor, er…Miss-care-ray…is as nice as Professor Tibit," sighed Scarlet.

"Not likely," I responded, "Head of Slytherin, remember?"

"Good point," said Andrew.

"Oh, stop being such downers. At least we get to enjoy the start of the day with Professor Tibit!" exclaimed Violet. We all agreed with her.

Despite being a little lost ("I thought the Prefects are supposed to help us?" complained Andrew), we made it on time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tibit warmly invited us all into the room. The Slytherins chose to sit on the left side of the room, which left the Gryffindors the right side. I sat down in the second row, next to Violet. Sitting in the first row was Clarice and Charlie, in the third row behind Vi and I was Andrew and Albus, and in the fourth row was Sasha and Scarlet.

On the Slytherins' side in the front was a portly girl with short dirty blonde hair that I recognized as the first Slytherin to be sorted. Next to her was a much skinnier dark haired girl, who sat with her chin raised slightly. Behind the first girl was a boy about the same width (yes, width), and I guessed from the way he was talking to the boy closest to me (Scorpius, and wondering if he deliberately chose that place to sit made me jittery) that he was Scorpius' friend from the train, "Vince". Behind them was a bulky boy that I didn't know (who looked very much like a full grown man) and a tall gangly boy that I identified as the last person to be sorted, Adrien Zabini. Behind them all was a dark-skinned girl who looked like she didn't want to be here at all. _Maybe she should switch places with James,_ I thought to myself.

Professor Tibit cleared her throat. "Good Morning students. Welcome to your first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Does everyone have the book Basic Defensive Methods Against the Dark Arts by Ted Tueri and Ursula Kepe?" A small murmur broke out among us as we reached into our bags to take out the books. "Oh no, you won't need them now. Just making sure you have them. No, no. We're doing icebreakers today. Which of you would like to start?"

I hesitated, but Violet promptly stood up. "I am Violet Viribus," she articulated. Some of the Slytherins giggled.

"'Violet', what a wonderful name! I wish my parents named me 'Violet'…instead they named me 'Araminta'," she explained, sitting down on her desk. "Sounds like a type of hard candy if you ask me. But 'Violet', that's a flower, and my favorite as a matter of fact."

"Thank you, Professor, but your name is very pretty too," said Vi.

"Oh stop it Ms. Viribus, you're making me blush. Besides, we have to let all the rest of the students introduce themselves."

"You can call me Violet if you like Professor. I don't mind."

"Well okay then, Violet," she said, smiling. Violet sat down, and, still hesitant, I stood up.

"My name is Rose Weasley," I said, trying hard to sound as confident as Violet, but miserably failing. I sounded more like a robot; this was my fourth time introducing myself in the past 24 hours. The Slytherins sniggered again. What was so funny?

"Oh how wonderful! Another flower girl! Do you mind if I call you 'Rose'? Or would you prefer 'Ms. Weasley?'"

"Er, Rose is fine. 'Ms. Weasley' sounds too much like my mother," I joked.

"Alright then, who's next?" I sat down, and as if there was a button on my seat that triggered it, Scorpius stood up. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy." He glanced around he room at all the students looking at him, his eyes resting on my face for more than their allotted time. This made me jittery again.

"What would you like to be call, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Tibit asked him.

"Scorpius is fine," he replied, and then he sat down, glancing at me again.

Andrew stood up proudly and said his name. "_My_ name is Andrew Finnegan, but you can call me 'Andy'." He sat down again, glancing at Scorpius, who was looking at him suspiciously.

Clarice stood up this time, and she introduced herself and her brother, who stood up with her. Professor Tibit was overjoyed. "Twins! How exciting! And 'Clarice' is a beautiful name too! I'm going to smile every time I see your names; they are so pretty. I'm really going to enjoy grading papers this year!" Next, some of the Slytherins went. The man-like boy was named Nico, and the dark girl way in the back was Nancy. How could a 'Nancy' end up in Slytherin? It sounds like something you would name an angel, not a devil. _Uhg_, I thought to myself, _Here I go stereotyping people, and on my first day too!_

The dark haired girl in the front stood up (still not lowering her chin) and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Is 'Scelesta' a pretty name?" she asked, cocking her head in an innocent way.

"Why yes. They're all pretty names!" agreed Professor Tibit. The girl looked a little insulted at this comment, as if she expected her to say it was the best name ever and nothing else mattered. She quickly recovered, though, and hid her worried expression with a very convincing and angelic smirk.

She continued, "Well, I'm Scelesta Parkinson." She flipped her hair again.

Professor Tibit had a confused expression on her face. "Very nice. Is that what you would prefer me to call you? 'Scelesta'?" Scelesta nodded, then sat down (no doubt her jaw still raised), and flipped her hair _again_. Was she always like this?

Surprisingly, Albus stood up next. I felt very proud of him for it; he's usually very shy (must I mention the Sorting Ceremony?). He stood there for a while then took a deep breath, looking around the room. Scelesta started to giggle a bit. His eyes finally settled on Professor Tibit.

"I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me 'Al'," he said with assurance. None of the Slytherins made a peep this time. In fact, most of them looked as thought they had just been struck across the face with a slab of raw meat. I have to say I was extremely shocked at his sudden valor. It seemed so…so…so unlike him. I smiled anyway at the Slytherins' reaction. Professor Tibit looked similar, but it was more of an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Oh how wonderful! Now I have both of Harry Potter's sons in my class – and my House! What an honor this is!"

It was Al's turn with the raw meat now. "Er…I guess so…" his face lost some color.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted out like that. I would expect everyone to react like this; oh you probably hate all this 'famous' rubbish. I really shouldn't have brought this much attention to it."

Right then and there, I knew this was going to be my favorite class ever if she could read her students like that. It took me my whole life to find out Al didn't like a lot of attention, especially if it was because of Uncle Harry. He was perfectly happy in his own little world, and Professor Tibit knew that right away! I smiled at the thought, and Albus thumped down on his seat behind me.

"Is that everyone? Good, now that I know a little bit about you, it's your turn to know a little about me. My name is Araminta Tibit. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts, but of course you knew that already. However, I am most unlike all the other professors here. I am a Metamorphmagus."

A Metamorphmagus? How cool was that! "Really? Can you show us?" I asked eagerly, on the edge of my seat.

Professor Tibit laughed. "Of course I can, but I think I should explain to your classmates first."

I looked around at everyone; all of them – meaning everyone in the room except Professor Tibit and I – looked at us as though we each had 10 heads. How could they not know what a Metamorphmagus was, especially Albus? Teddy himself was one! How else did Al think he got blue hair? Surely no one in our family would permit it. Last Christmas, I asked Mum if I could get simple black highlights, but she grounded me for a week instead.

"Or would you like to explain to them what a Metamorphmagus is, Rose?"

"Sure," I stood up and looked around. They were looking at me stupidly now. _"Better get used to it Rose," _said a little voice in my head, _"you know a heck of a lot more than they do. They'll be doing this all year." True,_ I thought. "Well, a Metamorphmagus, or plural 'Metamorphmagi', is a magical being who is born with the ability to change his or her appearance at will. If she wanted to, Professor Tibit could make her hair, hmm, let's say blue for example." That comment was directed towards Albus, and I hoped he caught it.

"Oh! Duh…that's why Teddy's hair is blue, isn't it?" exclaimed Al.

"Yes. It is. His mother was one too."

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Can you do it for us?" asked Andy from behind me.

"Yes, yes," giggled Professor Tibit. She took a deep breath, and then her expression went blank. Almost immediately, her nose was huge and round, her eyebrows were thick and dark, her face was wide and round, and her hair was mess of black curls. The whole class gasped and burst into laughter.

"Funny, isn't it? It comes in really handy in the morning. I never have to do my hair!" Professor Tibit was laughing too.

Her face went blank again, and this time her nose became very long and pointy, her hair was long, straight, and a deep gray, her face was long and skinny, her eyes turned a dark acid green, and a wart popped up on her cheek. She cackled like a witch - a muggle's version of course. You know, one of those you see on Halloween with the green skin? I want so much to yell at those muggles - _all_ of them - and tell them that witches look just like regular people, but that would get me in _heaps_ of trouble with the Ministry of Magic, which I would very much like to avoid at all costs.

Professor Tibit spent the rest of the period taking requests from the students, and "performing" for us. I knew this would probably be the most fun class of the year since we did practically nothing productive, but I secretly hoped and wished, much to my mother's disappointment, that there would be many more Defense Against the Dark Arts classes like this one.

**The long anticipated Chapter Four :)…did you like it? GREAT now please review it for me!**

**Did you check out my Facebook page? And my blog? Cool…**

**Well, it took me so long to write this because I originally wrote a LOT more, continuing into Rose's next two classes, but I decided to cut it here, so now I have a Chapter 5 ready too! BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT, so you can review while you're waiting xP.**

**Questions, Comments, Suggestions, Typo-finds, Corrections (regarding accuracy of the Wizarding World) or something else you want to tell me? REVIEW!**


	6. Herbological Chaos

_**DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling.**_

**Ok. Chapter 5 was BY FAR the hardest and took the longest to write due to technical difficulties. First, my computer crashed and I lost the first part. Then I had to rewrite the last part. THEN my USB drive died, so I lost EVERYTHING (the whole story if it had not been for saving on) including chapter 5 - which I only uploaded the first half onto. BUT THANK THE LORD FOR MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER KSENYA. She kept bugging me to send her part of the story, so I broke down and sent it to her in intervals - WHICH I COULD THEN LOCATE ON MY SENT EMAILS AND CHAT HISTORY. SO, everyone thank Ksenya that there is a Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 - "Herbological Chaos"**

The ball rang to dismiss classes. "Goodbye kiddies!" yelled Professor Tibit. Us Gryffindors all left the classroom laughing at Professor Tibit's last imitation - a turtle.

"I did-didn't even know that-that someone could look l-li-like that!" exclaimed Sasha between laughs.

"So, anyone know where we're headed?" I asked after we had all calmed down.

"Potions. With the Slytherins again, remember?" retorted Charlie.

"Yeah I know, but I asked _where_," I shot back.

"Oh," came his reply.

"So anyone who has their schedule out care to tell us where we're going?" I asked. "Before we get lost," I added under my breath.

"I'll get mine," offered Clarice. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her schedule. "Of course. In the dungeons. The perfect environment for torture."

"Just because the teacher is the Head of Slytherin doesn't mean she'll be mean to us. Potions might turn out to be your favorite subject!" Vi exclaimed.

"Fat chance. After a class like Tibit's I doubt it," commented Al. Talking about possibly how bad Potions with the Slytherins would be turned out to be a very bad thing to do. None of us were paying attention to where we were going, so we would up lost on the seventh floor. Al opened his mouth to suggest we ask someone in a portrait frame, but his proposal was drowned out by an outburst from a nearby canvas.

"Oho! What have we here? Newcomers? First-years perhaps? An easy defeat! Stand up and fight!" We looked to our right find a knight on a very fat pony waving a sword at us that was much to big for him. The disproportions made me want to burst out laughing, but I suppressed the urge.

"We _are_ standing," muttered Sasha.

"Come on you bunch of scaredy-cats! Duel with me! Fight like the proper wizards you are!"

Violet looked badly insulted. "Witches too!" she cried out. The knight in the portrait merely fell off his horse with a clank.

"Oi!" barked someone from down the hallway, "What are you doing 'ere? Class started two minutes ago!" A boy in dark forest green robes and lots of piercings and tattoos trotted towards us waving his hands. "You 'eard me! Scat!"

"Easy Shaw. They're just first-years." Belinda appeared behind us. The knight clamored back onto his horse and rejoiced the bigger party ("The more the merrier!").

"So?"

Belinda huffed. "They're probably lost." - Albus gave a vigorous nod - "Just leave them alone, okay?"

"In case you 'aven't noticed 'Linda, I got 'ere first. I get to deal with 'em the way I like." Shaw snapped, eyeing Al.

"I don't care who saw them first, they're in my House and therefore my responsibility, so back off." Shaw scowled at her and the corridor was silent for a while except for the cheering of the knight who managed to fall off his horse another two times ("It's such a fat horse, you'd think he'd have trouble falling off, not staying on," whispered Violet.). "Leave, Shaw, or I'll tell Professor Diatriba what really happened last year at the end-of-year feast." After a particularly long grimace, Shaw stalked past her, but not before grumbling "I'm watching you Gryffs…" at us. When Shaw was a good distance away around the corner, Belinda asked us where we were going. We told her and she pointed us in the right direction.

"But I'd better come with you. Professor Miscere will give you negative points if you don't have a Prefect escort." We all followed her back the way we came, though very silently. The knight was still yelling at us from behind. I replayed the previous scene in my head: the knight on the fat pony in the portrait; the boy, Shaw (possibly a Slytherin, in Belinda's year?) with the piercings and tattoos; various threats, including telling the Headmistress the truth; Shaw stalking away and calling us 'Gryffs'.

"Er, Belinda?" I asked.

"Mhm?" she turned slightly get a better look at me.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

She smiled and said, "Sure thing! Fire away!"

"Well first, who was that man in the portrait? The one in armor with the really fat horse."

Belinda looked puzzled for a minute. "Oh, you mean Sir Cadogan? Yeah, he's a bit wacko. He'll follow you through the portraits sometimes, trying to get you to duel with him." She glanced behind us. "We got lucky."

"And what did that boy say to us? He called us something, 'Gryffs'?" Belinda nodded. "What are they?"

"Us."

"Us?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. Some Slytherin a few years ago got tired of calling us 'Gryffindors' so he just shortened it to 'Gryffs'. It's like a nickname. We have one for them too, 'Rins'."

"Cool," said Al.

"Are they as bad as we think they are?" I continued, "The Slyth - I mean the Rins."

"You don't have to call the Rins if you don't want to, but they'll most likely call you a Gryff," Belinda chuckled.

"But are they?"

"Not all of them. I know one or two younger Rins who are pretty nice. But then I know some who are like _Skylar_ who humiliate you and piss you off and annoy the living shit out of - sorry." We had all stopped dead behind her when she said it.

"My mum doesn't let anyone say those things in the house. Not even her," explained Albus.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you get the point. Not everyone's an angel." I saw the tattooed and pierced body of Shaw sprout squat little horns and a long pointed tail in my mind's eye. It was relatively easy.

"Careful here, there's a trick step halfway down." Belinda pointed in front of her and hopped over it when she reached it. The rest of us trailed behind her, each in turn bounding over the trick step - except Albus, who was too busy marveling at the moving portraits and waving back at the people in them. However, we didn't notice he was stuck until we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Al. You would…" I laughed, and I climbed the steps again with Violet and Belinda to help him out.

"Sorry Rose, I - I didn't mean - I wasn't -" he whispered innocently once we reached him.

"It's fine Al, no big deal," I soothed.

"Okay, I'll get him from the back, you get his left arm," Belinda pointed to me, "you get his right," she indicated Violet this time, "and on the count of three, pull up as hard as you can." I nodded and grasped Al's left arm as best as possible and braced myself to pull. "Ready? One, two, three!" We all pulled up and Al's leg was dislodged from the step with a small pop.

"Thanks," Albus murmured, going pink in the face.

"No problem," replied Violet smiling, who was slightly less pink.

We continued on our way to Potions and I tried to commit the way to memory so we wouldn't get lost again. Shortly we arrived at the classroom in the dungeons, and Professor Miscere did not look happy to see us.

"Sorry, Professor. Professor Tibit wanted to speak with them and held some of them after class," Belinda explained very convincingly. I doubted that any of the Slytherins would consent, since they were there with us, but it would have to do. Professor Miscere had us all sit down and start writing the rules of her class. Several were written on the board, but she continued the list. Then, we soundlessly read and analyze the introduction and first chapter of The Art of Potion Making by Mulier Jigger.

At long last, after what seemed like hours of note copying and reading, the bell rang, dismissing class and signaling the start of, to the hundreds of hungry students in desperate need of it, lunch.

"Thank goodness. I'm starving!" I groaned, "Besides, I don't think I could stand another five seconds of that class."

"Yeah I guess I was wrong. That was the worst class ever. Definitely not going on my list of favorites," Violet mumbled monotonously. "They should sack her!" she continued, perking up a bit,

"No teacher - or person for that matter - should treat kids that way!"

"If you think about it, she's really not doing anything wrong," Clarice explained.

"How so?" Vi pouted and put her hands on her hips. She was getting defensive.  
Clarice sighed, "Well, she gave us notes and a reading assignment. Kind of typical of a teacher, right?"

"But it was torture!"

"Yeah well, what can you do about it?"

"How about eat? I read it's a kind of stress reliever," I answered, even though I knew the question was rhetorical.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," grumbled Albus, rubbing his stomach.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, our group sat down and waited for lunch to come. When the miraculous feasts appeared on our shining golden plates as big around as a beach ball. Without any type of delay, we all helped ourselves. With flawless timing, Lysander appeared over my shoulder.

"Hello, Rose," he snickered. I went pink.

"Mphf? Mugshlew reshaw…" I blubbered, a mouthful of the juiciest roasted ham sandwich I've ever eaten crammed into my mouth. It took me a while, but I finally chewed and swallowed a good amount of food to be able to make myself clearer. "Impeccable timing, Lysander."

"Thank you," he smirked.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked. Surely he'd get in trouble for not being at his own table. "Aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes I am, but I've just recently found out that one can move about the tables in the Great Hall without getting in trouble. It makes it very convenient to visit friends in other houses."

I nodded. "So, what's up? Er, how were your first few classes?"

"Very nice," he responded, "but I'd rather not talk about my day. I want you to meet my brother, Lorcan." A very tall, lanky boy looking a lot like Lysander suddenly appeared out of no where. I wondered where someone like him could have been standing without anyone noticing.

"Hello," he greeted me. He repositioned his square framed glasses. I smiled up at him meekly. "Lysander has informed me that you are closely associated to three of the most legendary wizards of all time. Is this correct?" It was no wonder he was in Ravenclaw, with such an expansive vocabulary.

"Erm, yes."

"Now that I've scrutinized your appearance, I am under the impression seems you look a great deal like your mother. She had the same eye color, face shape, and even buck teeth." He motioned towards my gaping mouth and I instinctively closed it shut like a clam. "Of course, the relative locality of the facial features is much like the father. In the right illumination the hair also emits a fiery glow much like that of the father as well, and I envisage that one would grow like him too, hurriedly and unexpectedly, though of course it can't be, because I expect it, but that's not the point. It was a pleasure to be of a acquaintances." And with that, he left, Lysander fluttering behind him.

turned to look at everyone else at the table. Violet burst out laughing as the loudest person in the group, Clarice was a close second with her snickering and snorting, each of the three boys had an amused sneer on his face, and Scarlet had on an expression of absolute worship. Sasha was staring onto a piece of parchment, seemingly jotting down some words to add into her own terminology.

"So what do you think 'scrutinized' means?" she asked, evaluating her new list.

"Dunno. Maybe something like 'really bad' or 'screwed up'," suggested Al.

"I'm thinking something more along the lines of pulling something together really tight," Andy proposed.

"I don't know. He said 'Now that I've scrutinized your appearance', and I don't think any of your definitions fit in the sentence. Charlie looked at her notebook and gasped in amazement.

"Merlin's beard! She's copied down the whole conversation!"

"Really?" Andy reached across the table and grabbed Sasha's paper. "Wow, these are amazing! Can copy your notes in class sometime?" Sasha blushed and yanked back her parchment.

"Try taking your own notes, okay?" We finished eating departed from the table. Clarice took out her timetable again and read off the next class.

"Herbology is next. With the Ravenclaws, and out in the green houses." We trotted out the large oak double doors to the school and followed the trail to the green houses. The professor greeted us with a dirt covered face and muddy gloves.

"Hello students. If you would just step inside Green House 1, we will get started in a few moments. Take a spot any where around the tables, yes, yes, you can stay with your friends," he said, motioning towards a few Ravenclaw girls who stood close together, near where Violet and I were walking in. They were muttering and giggling inaudibly under their breath, but the professor interrupted them as I walked up to the table at a spot next to them. "Welcome to Herbology class. I am your Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom." The Ravenclaw girls tittered softly, and Professor Longbottom pretended to ignore them. He swished his wand in the air and summoned a short scroll. "When I call you're name, please acknowledge me and say something or make some sort of sound so that I know you are present. Clark Anderson?"

"Uh, here," a chubby boy in the corner grumbled sleepily.

"Katherine Baker?"

"Right here professor," said a brunette girl, swishing her hair back and glancing in the direction of a boy nearby who paid absolutely no attention to her.

"Yi Min Chang?"

"Present," piped a short Asian girl.

"Andrew Finnegan?"

"Here, and you can call me 'Andy'."

"Vignatha Gottipati, is that right?"

One of the girls in the group next to us looked up and said, "Yes professor, and I'm here." She resumed talking to her tall blonde friend.

"Raymond Hickey?" A tall brown-haired boy quickly shoveled something into his mouth, and the two girls looked as if they were in pain from holding back laughter.

"Here…urk," said the boy, looking like her ate a lemon. The girls' faces were scrunched up even more now, and soft snickers broke through their tightly clenched teeth.

_What's so funny?_ I wondered.

"Michelle Jackson?"

A girl in the back filling her nails responded with a bored tone. "Here."

"Finnea Jordan?"

"Present," a skinny girl with a clear voice answered back.

"Ksenya Kavva? Did I pronounce that right?"

The blonde in the pair of Ravenclaw girls let out a few giggles and said "Yeah, you did." She had a nice foreign accent. She flipped her hair back and smiled at the boy with the sour face who had shoved more of the something into his mouth.

Professor Longbottom finished calling names and went over some basic class rules. Then he explained the lesson plan. "Today we will be exploring basic growth and fertilization spells and potions that will come in handy later on in the year. Has anyone done research? Can you name one or two of these spells?"

Instantly 3/4 of the Ravenclaws' hands popped up. Of course I put my hand up too, but I was the only Gryffindor. Surprisingly, Professor Longbottom called on me. "How about you, Ms. Weasley?" he said with a smile. All eyes turned to me, and my face went pink.

"Er, well there's the Excret - Ecres - Excrecito spell, which speeds up the growing process of plants. It works best on flowers or bushes, but it can be done on trees if it's done really well."

"Very good Ms. Weasley, and that's exactly what we will be doing today. In front of you are some trays full of soil, please only two people per tray. Take the seeds next to you and push it into the dirt to plant it. Do that now, please, then take out your wands."

Vi* picked up the seeds on her side of the tray, but on my side the blonde made a good point. "Wait Vi**," she grabbed her friend's arm and turned to Professor Longbottom, "Are you sure these seeds are safe, Professor?"

He just laughed. "Yes, they are. They're just common garden variety flowers. You know, daffodils, tulips, carnations. They're not dangerous in the slightest, but good thinking." She seemed satisfied and let go of the other girl's arm. There were white marks where the blonde's fingers gripped the arm; it must have hurt because now she was rubbing her wrist with a pained expression on her face.

"Is everybody ready?" Professor Longbottom asked. A shallow groan came from the class and we raised our wands like the Professor. "Ok everybody copy me. Point your wand down - " the class copied, "- and swirl it around, like your making cotton candy - " the class duplicated the motion, " - great. Now stop and put your wands down - we will be practicing the incantation now and we don't want any mishaps. Good, good, now repeat after me - Excrecito!" The class reiterated, but discordantly. "Oh my. Again. this time slowly, to get all the syllables right, this is a tough one. EX - CREH - SEE - TOH." The class repeated again, a little better this time, and much more in unison, but Professor Longbottom still wasn't satisfied. "Someone's still not right."

He then went around the table and asked each person to recite the spell. When he got to the Ravenclaw boy guzzling the mysterious something he found his problem. It turned out he was saying "X-mosquito" instead of "excrecito". After going over the correct pronunciation with him almost twenty times, Professor Longbottom announced we were ready to "execute the Excrecito". "Get your wands ready and move them like I showed you, but one person at a time. Ready? On the count of three say 'Excrecito' - one, two, three!"

"Excrecito!" shouted Violet next to me. Half the flowers sprang up around the table. Vi squealed when she found that the seeds we were dealt ere violet seeds, but then she poked my sides and steered my towards the girls next to us who were cooing over a tall deep red rose. I smiled and scanned the table to view the rest of the flowers: crocuses, a daffodil, black eyed susans. hyacinths, bluebells, and dandelions.

"Dandelions? It's not even a flower! It's a weed!" complained the boy who stuffed more something into his mouth. I took a closer look and found a small bag hidden next his box labeled "Watermelon Sour Patch". I laughed to myself.

"Oh no, Hyacinths!" screamed the girl who had grown them.

I stopped laughing and looked at her confusingly. "What's so bad about hyacinths? They smell wonderful!" I explained, but she just dug her face in her hands and stumbled away from her tray.

"I'm allergic!" She uncovered her face to reveal a severe rash breaking out all over her forehead and cheeks.

"I'll take her to the infirmary!" yelled her partner, who looked happy to skip the end of class.

"Yes of course!" Professor Longbottom agreed, "quickly!" He told them where to go and hurried them out of the greenhouse.

The class was silent for a while. I looked around awkwardly at my classmates who looked the same way I felt, except for the Ravenclaw girls beside me who were laughing silently at the boy with the Sour Patch. Professor Longbottom broke the silence, "Ok, well, back to work." The last pair - Al and Andy - finally sprouted their daisy, and Professor Longbottom waved his wand and all the flowers disappeared. The girls next to me looked downtrodden at the absence of their magnificent rose. Next it was my turn. I picked a seed and squished it into the soil. The blonde Ravenclaw looked like she was having fun mushing the dirt between her fingers. I grew my flower (a marigold) on the second try, as did most of the Ravenclaws. The Sour-Patch-munching boy grew impatient with his partner and devoured the rest of his candy with one gulp - one very tart gulp. he looked as if he would die from sourness. He collected himself and marched over to Professor Longbottom to ask for a glass of water. He directed the boy to a nearby water fountain. The boy took a short sip then doubled over spitting and coughing. The blonde next to me sprinted over to him and started hitting him on the back yelling "You're so stupid!" At last he caught his breath and yelled at the top of his lungs - "IT'S BEEN POISONED!"

We all looked at him in shock. "It's true!" he assured us, "Taste it! It's Poison!"

"You should take him to the hospital wing," Professor Longbottom suggested to the blonde. She nodded and slung the boys arm over her shoulder to carry him out of the room. He looked dazed and confused and he was muttering to himself as they left. The blonde's partner looked shocked. Despite the water being from your average water fountain, no one dared to taste the water. I doubted what happened was from the Sour Patch, but I couldn't believe that the water was actually poisoned.

**** Pronounced "Vee" as in bee, not to be confused with *"Viy" as in eye.  
**

* * *

**So. The much anticipated Chapter 5 is done. Why don't you tell me how it is in a review?**

**Now onto Chapter 6...  
**


	7. My Father's Fabric

**_DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling._**

**Hey don't forget to like me on Facebook (Search for "A New Generation of Love and War") or check out my blog at www. angolawinthemaking. blogspot. com!  
Oh yes and I've decided to try and change the point of view of the story. This chapter will be from Albus's point of view, I hope you like it! Tell me how it is in a review, and I'll see if I can make more like this one!**

**Chapter 6 - My Father's Fabric**

I exchanged a concerned glance with my cousin and a rather unsettled one with Andrew. It didn't seem right to continue trying to grow my flower after what just happened. Professor Longbottom extracted a floral print handkerchief from his cloak and wiped his gleaming forehead with it. He took a deep breath and shakily invited us all to continue class, but I could tell most people just wanted to leave the stiff atmosphere of Greenhouse 1, and the memory of the recent disaster now affiliated with it. Yes, I could tell right then and there that this episode would not be kept on the DL. If anything, the blonde girl who ran out with the boy was telling as many people as she could! Her partner, "V"was staring blankly out the glass behind me, looking past the scattered pots and plants at the giant wooden doors to the school. She heaved a sigh and poked a seed into her tray which grew some funny looking purple flowers I didn't recognize. When the bell rang Andy and I shuffled out of the greenhouse and solemnly entered the hustle and bustle in the entrance hall. We joined up with Rose and Violet, who were deep in conversation about what might have happened.

"...and I grew Monkshood after it and everything! Oh, I hope he's alright," the girl whined.

"What's Monkshood?" I asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"It's the flower I grew," explained the girl, "It's supposed to symbolize a deadly foe nearby, according to Ancient Victorians. I think that water really was poisoned." She looked worriedly from me to Rose, to Violet, then excused herself to go to class and left us standing there awkwardly in front of the Great Hall.

"Clarice and Charlie told me they wanted to stop by the Common Room before heading to Charms, so we'll meet them there," Violet informed us. Her sleek black hair swayed behind her as she turned her head to look at each of us in turn, then she galloped away up the steps with Rose and Andrew, leaving me standing there, gaping in awe. I snapped back into reality and hurried after them.

"Oh wow - flying lessons tomorrow!" Andy exclaimed after Charms, examining tomorrow's classes before he went to sleep. He sat cross legged on his bed in his flannel pajamas - I was in mine too, and Charlie was downstairs with the girls trying to finish his Charms homework, but he was probably doing anything but.

"Really?" I hopped off my own bed and leaped onto his, very nearly making him fall off.

"Yeah, look!" he shouted, stabilizing himself so he could point to his timetable. "I can't wait!"

"What's so great about flying? I think life is just fine the way it is - on the ground." Andrew looked up at me with a gleam in his eye.

"But you get to play Quidditich!" Truthfully I had forgotten all about the sport, not to mention the fact that my very own father was the best and youngest seeker in Hogwarts history. Surely he'd want me to live up to that, but I didn't know if I could. I knew for sure that James would do anything to live up to it, and, if he could, he would make it as hard as possible for me to, but again, I really didn't want to. I liked being on the ground, and zooming a hundred miles an hour on a stick an inch thick fifty feet from the ground was not the most comforting idea and dodging heavy sports balls in the meantime didn't make it seem any better.

Just then the door burst open, surprising me so much I fell backwards off the bed and hit my head on the nightstand next to it. Rubbing my head, my eyes fell on a very skinny, averaged height boy and a Prefect behind him carrying a trunk. The boy looked absolutely spooked, as if he was expecting to be room to be empty. To only prove my theory, he glanced sideways at the plaque on the door that read "First-years". The Prefect impatiently dropped the boy's trunk with a thud and left the room.

"Er, hi," Andrew greeted him. The boy still stood rooted on the spot, his mouth glued shut. He glanced awkwardly from me to Andy, then opened his mouth slightly, but no sound came out. The boy coughed, looked at each of us, then introduced himself.

"I...I'm Gianni Kazandzhidi." he dragged his trunk over to the only bed available and started to unpack. I looked at Andy, exchanged a look with him, then glanced down at Gianni. I cleared my throat and introduced myself for the 10th time that day. "My name is Albus. You can call me 'Al'." I looked back at Andy and shrugged. "I'm going to go downstairs now," I whispered to him, and slid noiselessly out of the room. Once safely out of sight of the dorm, I literally leaped down the stairs, taking three at a time. I landed with a deafening smack that echoed around the crowded common room. But I hate attention, most of the time because of my 'famous' last name, Potter, which I don't understand why. Dad told me he did really good on the Quidditch team and that's why everyone knows his name, but I don't really believe him. Anyway, I hate attention, so I quickly ducked behind a potted plant in the corner and hid from all the stares. When people returned to their business, I crept over to Rose and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Was that you Al?" She asked. I blushed.

"Does it matter? Besides, I have something to tell you." She just looked at me like I was about to yell it out to the whole common room, which, in case you were wondering, I was _not_ about to do. "Wait until the common room empties out, this is kind of top secret stuff." She nodded and returned to writing a very long letter. I leaned over to read some of it, but Rose quickly rolled it up and said, "You know how much I hate people reading over my shoulder."

"Sorry Rose, but a letter that long is hard not to notice. Who's it for anyway?"

"My parents, and I suggest you do the same." I opened my mouth to protest, but she hushed me and told me how much my mum and dad would like it if I wrote to them about my first day. "All you have to do is tell them you like it here, mention a few new people you've met, and maybe talk about your favorite class so far." She slid a small piece of parchment and a quill in front of me. "That's not so hard, is it?" I sighed.

"You act a lot like my mum sometimes you know." Rose chuckled and smirked at me. "It's not funny! You're not even a year older then me!" I shouted as I started on my letter.

It was late when I finally finished my letter, but it was only so because i was at a complete loss at what to say. Even though my cousin had given me a few pointers as to what to put in it, what she had given me only produced about four sentences. I tried asking for and even stealing her letter to copy some of the things she had written down, but she kept telling me I had to write about my experiences myself. She droned on and on about how technically if she let me copy her work it would be plagiarizing and I could be arrested, but when I reminded her that that specific fact only held true in the muggle world, she stopped and submerged herself in one of her school books.

"Took you long enough, cuz," she yawned as a fifth-year slammed a book closed and marched up the steps to the dormitories.

"Why'd you stay if you're so tired?" I asked her, genuinely confused, but then it hit me and I scowled. "Rose, I know my mum told you to watch after me, but making sure I go to bed is a bit much, don't you think?"

She glanced around the room then leaned close to me. "I was under the impression you urgently needed to tell me something." She looked me in the eye with a look of curiosity, then suddenly I remembered why I had come downstairs to begin with. "Besides. I've something to tell you too."

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you about-"

"Shush! Not so loud, Al, you'll wake the whole of Gryffindor tower!"

"Sorry, but this really is important." I told her the story about how I had found a weird cloth lying around in my brother's room, but that I had lost it somewhere recently, and I needed to return it to him soon, because somehow he found out that I had it and told me it was really Dad's and he didn't even know that he had "borrowed" it, and he's going to be in big trouble now that I had taken it to school. I was almost to the point of tears when Rose lit up.

"You mean his one?" She withdrew it from her bag and held it between us. "I've been looking at it under the covers at night, and it looks like an invisibility cloak. Though I've never seen one before, I've only read about them. I was going to ask you or Vi what you thought about it, but obviously it's much more important. I would return it to your brother as soon as possible so you don't get in trouble. You also ought to write to your dad about it in your letter, just to let him know where it is, he must be very worried. Many Aurors can't do their job properly without all of their equipment..." But I had stopped listening. An invisibility cloak? Really? I took in in my hands and looked up at Rose, burning feircely with curiosity.

"Let's try it out." She stopped talking abruptly and looked at me like I had told her exams were tomorrow.

"Absolutely not, Albus. Just because you've got it in your possession, does not mean you can be abusive with it! You could damage it, or lose it, or get in trouble because of it!" she yelled. I thought for a while, then decided I would really be doing no harm if i simply put it on in the common room, with only Rose and myself present, so I stood up in front of the fire place and held it out in front of me.

Rose warned me again, "I'm serious, Al. Stop it!"

"Not so loud or you'll wake the whole of Gryffindor tower!" I taunted her in my best 'Rose Weasley' imitation. She huffed.

"Put it down!" she whispered harshly. "It could be dangerous!"

"You said yourself it's just a-"

"I said I _thought_ it was one. It _looked_ like one, but again, I've only read about them." Rose gave me one last threatening glare. I have to admit, I had thoughts of disobeying her just to show her she doesn't have complete control over me, but a strong, defiant voice that sounded oddly like my mothers rose up from the back of my head, telling me it was probably best if I listened to her. I let my arms drop (but still clutching the cloak) and I walked over to Rose and sat down on the couch.

"When can we try it out then?" I looked up at Rose pleadingly, wanting to have a little fun while our parents weren't there.

She sighed. But it was really drawn out and breathy, like she was trying to fog up glass to draw on it or something. "I guess I could look up some spells to see if it's has any protective enchantments, but I can't guarantee anything. If it were up to me I would send it back to your dad straight away." She took the cloak from me and stood up.

"For now I think this is safest with me. I can do some research on it tomorrow night." She yawned a little then bade me goodnight, trudging up the stairs alone. I sauntered up to the boys dormitory and settled into bed, the mystery of the cloak still lingering in my head, but as I drifted closer to sleep, it strayed to the back of my mind as it filled with pleasant thoughts of a quidditch game being played by chocolate frogs.

* * *

**YAY! I finally posted Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long :) Review please?**

**Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer :)**


	8. Malfoy For lack of a better name

**_DISCLAIMER: Any person, place, thing, or idea in this story you are familiar with from Harry Potter is not mine. I give all credit to J. K. Rowling._**

**Hey don't forget to like me on Facebook. com/ ANewGen07 or follow my blog at www. angolawinthemaking. blogspot. com!**

**So how did you all like that last chapter? I took a look at the poll results and it looks as if you guys want to hear Scorpius' side of the story, so here goes!**

**Chapter 7 - Malfoy (For lack of a better name)  
**

The next day we had flying lessons. Vince and I met up with Adrien after lunch and we all headed down to the grounds together. We had our lessons with the Ravenclaws, who, honestly, didn't look as bright as everyone made them out to be. When we approached them, they were all talking about which old broom models were best. Adrien marched right over to them, leaned his elbow on a tall Ravenclaw girl and said, "Everyone knows the Avia 439 is the best racing broom in the market, I thought you guys were supposed to be smart!" The girl looked extremely insulted, as did most of her friends, but Adrien kept laughing. He looked back at Vince and me and gave us a thumbs-up, which Vince returned, doubled over in hysterics.

"Tha's a good one! I'll have to remember that one for next year!" Vince chuckled, clutching his chest. He looked up at me, smiling, but frowned when he saw my blank expression. "Why aren't you laughing, Scorp?"

I shrugged. "I guess didn't find it very funny." Vince looked at me like I had 16 heads.

"You feeling alright? You're usually howling about this stuff..." I shook my head.

"Yeah, fine, but I mean, it depends on how you look at it. The Firebolt was a pretty big step in technology for broomsticks back in the day, but the Avia 439 only has an acceleration difference from the McCloud of about 2 km./min./s." Vince looked at me confusingly, then waved his hand in the air and muttered, "Ah, you and your math-matic junk."

It's true. I find solace in mathematics and calculations and numbers and all that. If my friends know anything about me, it's that I hate uncertainty. That's why I'm drawn to math, because of all the definite answers. It's either right or wrong, yes or no. Never 'half-right', or 'maybe', or 'it depends'. That kind of stuff drives me insane.

Suddenly a shrill whistling pierced the air like a blade. Adrien and Greg stopped laughing and looked up in surprise. Heads everywhere twisted and turned, searching for the source of the sound, until a Ravenclaw pointed to a woman with wild wiry grey hair; a whistle hung from her neck and her hands were placed strongly on her hips giving her the appearance of my deceased neighbor, Mrs. Chiefs. I shuddered at the thought

"Class has started," she murmured moodily. Waving her wand in the air, she walked towards the conglomerate of students. Twenty bright orange traffic cones appeared on the ground, arranged in two straight lines, each one partnered with a dusty broom that looked almost too fragile to touch. "Stand behind a cone, please, one student per broom," she ordered, "Come on, now, don't dawdle…and don't touch the brooms! I have but three rules for my lessons. Number one, do not, under any circumstances, touch any of the equipment, unless I tell you, which brings us to number two. Do exactly what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. No exceptions. Finally, number three, do not talk when I'm talking." She frowned at two Ravenclaw girls standing next to each other. "Is that understood?" I shook my head, as did most other students. "Failure to follow these rules will result in detention with me on Saturday mornings. Trust me, I don't want to give up my Saturday for detention either, but I have these rules in place for your safety, and if you chose not to follow them, you can endanger your classmates." She glanced worriedly at all of us, and then clapped her hands together and shocked us all back to reality.

"Let's get started. Everyone hold your wand-hand out over your broom." I extended my arm over my broom, which was slightly bent and the tail twigs were all bent. "The next thing you want to do is command it to rise into your hand. Concentrate on the image of you catching the broom, then say 'Up!'" In my mind's eye, I saw the broom leap happily off the ground and into my hand. Confidently I commanded it up, but to no avail.

Come on, stupid broom, "Up!" Still nothing. I tried concentrating even more; this time I was outfitted in emerald Quidditch robes and a crowd was cheering, welcoming me and my teammates onto the Quidditch pitch. Now all I needed to do was mount my broom and I'd be off into the sky, the wind ruffling my hair and rippling my robes. All I needed to do was command it to rise and I would be soaring above the clouds. "Up!" this time, it slowly rose inch by inch until I grasped it in my hand. I smiled at my success.

"Good job everybody! Keep trying, concentrate harder!" the professor shouted in encouragement. "Congratulations," she said to me in particular, "this task requires a _lot_ of focus. I look forward to seeing you on the Quidditch team near year, Mr.…"

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy, of course. Following in your father's footsteps?" She smiled at me, but I just shrugged. "Well I'm Madam Hooch. I taught your father too, and you'll never guess, Harry Potter as well!" She smiled again. "You can keep practicing while the others are still trying." She walked over to someone else to congratulate them. This woman was definitely schizophrenic.

When just about everyone had caught their broom at least once (Vince couldn't get his broom more that a foot off the ground), Madam Hooch apologized for being moody earlier ("I'm horrible before lunch") and told us all to practice concentrating on ordering our brooms up. "Sleep on it!" she'd said before dismissing us for lunch.

"That," complained Vince "was the stupidest thing ever." I chuckled and threw my arm around his shoulder as we walked to the Great Hall.

"No it wasn't, you're just frustrated that you couldn't do it!" He sighed and shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"It _was_ pretty hard though. I only got it in the last few minutes of class," mumbled Adrien.

"Madam Hooch told me she was looking forward to seeing me on the Quidditch team next year," I said, very nonchalant.

"Wow, Scorp! Really?" Adrien asked excitedly, "Are you going to try out?" Honestly, I had never seriously considered it until then.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, I guess. But she probably said that to everyone just to encourage them to do it again. I don't know if she really meant it."

"Well, _I'm_ trying out for seeker." He puffed out his chest and strutted down the rest of the corridor past a group of 5th year girls who giggled when they saw him.

At lunch, Adrien had more news for us. "Did you hear about the kid who was poisoned?" I nearly choked on my grilled chicken sandwich.

"What? A kid was poisoned?" I interrogated.

Adrien nodded. "Yep," he replied, smirking, "He was just with us during flying lessons."

"He's a first year?" I shouted, even more shocked, "That's terrible!"

"What happened to him?" asked Vince.

"Well," said Adrien, his eyes gleaming with gossip, "During Herbology, he got thirsty. Like, really thirsty, parched. His mouth was so dry he could barely talk." This certainly was a very dramatic retelling. "'Professor,' he croaked, 'could I get a drink of water, please?' The professor agreed, but when he went to take a sip from the fountain, he stumbled back, coughing." Adrien was standing up now, almost acting it out himself. "He came up spitting and choking, then her yelled out at t he top of his lungs, 'It's poisoned!', then he was carted off to the infirmary." He slammed his hands on the table in front of us, making us jump out of our seats.

I gasped. "The water was really poison?"

Adrien nodded. "He was never seen or heard from again." I exchanged an eerie look with Vince, but then it dawned on me.

"Wait. You say he was never seen or heard from again, but if that were true, how come he was in our flying lessons?" Adrien look slightly guilty as the realization of his mistake came over him, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Yeah I was just kidding," he said smiling, "Merlin, you guys, you're so serious. Laugh a little!" he shoved a scone into his mouth and took a swig of pumpkin juice. I looked at Vince, who just shrugged.

"So, it didn't really happen then?" he asked.

"Of course it did! Don't be such ninnies. Pass the chips please, will you?" Vince picked up the bowl, but held it away from Adrien. "Thanks mate - hey!"

"Tell us exactly what happened and I'll give it to you. Just the truth, 'kay?"

"Oh and no dramatizations either," I added.

Adrien never got his chips.

He claimed he _had_ told us the truth, but, because of his deceitful ways, we didn't believe him. The next day in Herbology, I decided to ask Professor Longbottom about it after class. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me exactly what happened to the boy who was poisoned?" He didn't answer right away, but when he did, it wasn't quite the answer I was looking for.

"Well, you see, he was hungry and couldn't wait for lunch, so he was sneaking candy under the table. When he took a drink of water, the candy threw off the taste of the water, which made him _think_ it was poisoned. There was nothing wrong with that water, now run along Mr. Malfoy, or you'll be late for your next class." I tried to ask him if he tested the water for foreign substances, but he ushered me out too quickly, and I didn't get a chance.

After the first week of school, things got a lot easier. Or was it tougher? I finally got my things organized and settled down in my dorm, and I would have been comfortable, but that was about the time when all my professors stopped going easy on us. My second weekend at Hogwarts was not as relaxing and fun as the first one had been, but rather filled with two different foot-long essays and study guides for our first assessments.

Luckily, I made a new friend in my common room. Her name is Narissara, or Sara for short, and she's a 5th year. She taught me one of her most successful study techniques. What really helps her memorize facts and study is pacing the corridors and reading off the study guides. So this is what I found myself doing Sunday afternoon instead of working on my charms essay. Sara said it helped her clear her mind to take a walk around the school, and I agreed.

I was just finishing analyzing the chemical composition of Shrinking Solution when a vase fell in front of me and crashed in the middle of the empty corridor. I practically fell over from being startled. I gazed at the broken pottery on the floor, looking for the being that broke it. "Hello?" I called out. No one responded, but I moved closer to the shards of ceramic on the ground. "I know someone's there." Still no answer. "Why are hiding? Show yourself!" Slowly, a tall foreign woman stepped out from behind a pillar. Was she a teacher? Is so why was she trying to conceal herself from a student? "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know -"

"It's okay, squirt. Merlin, you've got a commanding voice. For a second I thought you were a professor here." She had a strange accent, like she was trying to cover up an existing one.

"Oh, er, I thought _you_ were a professor…? That-that's why I apologized, I thought I'd yelled at a teacher…"

"Me?" She pointed to her chest and chuckled softly. "No, no, I'm not from around here. I thought you'd have realized that by now." I eyed her attire and it hit me that she was definitely not from this country. Her outfit combination was a bit quirky, kind of like an inexperienced witch or wizard trying to blend into a group of muggles. "But I've done my research on this place. Like I know that you're in the Slytherin house." She indicated the colors on my tie. "And I'm relieved at that. You see, I'm not supposed to be here right now." A huge smile broke out on her face that reached from ear to ear. "But I know I can trust you."

"You - you broke in?" I asked, astonished. She nodded and smiled even bigger, if possible. Now I understood. She was a rookie sent here by her master for some secret spy operation to infiltrate the castle and steal a piece of confidential information or something. I thought about turning her in, but the way she was acting towards made me think she wasn't going to last very long. So I decided to have a little fun and play along. I smiled back up at her and said in my best 'amazed-little-kid-voice' "Cool!" She got very over-excited at my reaction.

"I know, right?" she squealed, but quickly calmed herself down when she realized it would attract attention. Yep, this rookie probably wouldn't make it passed Monday. "Yeah, you can trust me," I assured her. "So how did you get in? This place is impenetrable!"

"Oh it was easy. I just posed as a conductor and helped load some luggage onto your train. Then I hitched a ride in the back compartment, waited until you all left to help unload. Then I snuck in using a disillusionment charm, because I couldn't find anything useful in any of the bags you guys packed." _She went through our luggage? What does this woman need to do that she goes through the baggage of innocent students? She must not care who or what she hurts during her mission…_I thought to myself.

"But, er, where do you sleep?" I curiously inquired.

"Oh just an empty room up on the seventh floor. I found some blankets and grub in there last Thursday and I've been staying there ever since. Merlin bless whoever's putting out the fresh food and warm covers for me." She looked around hopefully, as if looking for the person to thank.

"Ah, well I'd better get back to work, and you should get back to class or whatever or people will start to get suspicious," she whispered to me.

"But I can help you! We're friends now, right?" I protested, "Just tell me what you need to do."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that at the moment, squirt, that's top secret." She patted my head.

"Well, you know, I'm a student here. If you ever need any help, I'm your man," I stuck out my hand and she shook it.

"And what's your name, little man?" My name? _Why_, oh _why_, did she have to go there?

"Oh, of course. Er…" Oh Merlin I was in trouble. _Should I give her a false name, maybe someone else in the school? No, _I thought, _What if she confronted them? My goose would be cooked. What about my real name? She might hand me in to her boss, and I don't know if I'd want that! _"Just call me, er, Maliface. It's a code name my friends call me sometimes." That was a lie, but a 'code name' was better than nothing.

"Maliface, huh? I like it. You can call me Tsuki. Well, catch you later, little fella!" she said, then turned and snuck off down the hallway. I didn't know if I should have told someone about Tsuki, but I didn't. I guess I kind of thought the situation didn't need my help, that she was such a bad spy that she would turn herself in.

"Ok," I said to myself, "back to studying." I turned to the section in my study guide about the Sleeping Draught. "Flobberworm Mucus…Valerian Sprigs… Sopophorous Bean…" I read to myself. "Lavender…Wormwood and Asphodel infusion…" I was just getting to the brewing instructions when a girl sitting my a window caught my eye. I guess it was her hair.

"Hello." She looked away from the window she was staring out of and smiled when she saw me holding the potions study guide.

"Are you studying too?" I nodded. "But there's just so much, I don't think I can remember it all…" She looked back out the window again in a daze. I sat down across from her and asked her if she wanted to study together. She was hesitant at first, but then agreed when I mentioned that I was Professor Miscere's best and favorite student.

"So. Weasley?" I asked casually after helping her study. She sighed.

"Yeah. Hooray for me, daughter of famous people," she said sarcastically.

"What, you don't like it?" I'd give anything to be famous. It must be so cool having people love everything you do and all the attention! You'd never feel ignored…

She shrugged. "It's a little annoying having to tell everyone the same thing. Plus I don't know that much about them, so I cant answer any questions." She looked me in the eye and I felt her confusion. "My dad talks about your dad sometimes. I guess they work in the same place?"

"Yeah I think. My dad's mentioned him a few times. He's an Auror, right?" She nodded.

"What does your dad do?" I hesitated. What exactly _did_ my father do for a living? All I knew was that he left the house every morning to go to work, and he came back home in time for dinner. I had no idea what he did when he was gone.

"I uh -"

"Oh Hagrid!" She waved to someone behind me and a deep voice spoke up.

"Oh, hullo Rose." A giant man with hands the size of trashcan lids swung a rucksack over his 10-foot tall shoulder and lumbered over to us. I had to say, he was a lot larger close up than he was sitting at the staff table, even if he did look tremendously larger than the rest of the teachers. "How's yer week bin fer ya?" His voice was deep and scruffy.

"Oh I guess its been alright. I've been extremely busy lately though; our teachers have started piling work on us already!" She looked to me for confirmation.

"Uh yeah, I have two essays due on Monday that I haven't even started yet."

"Well good luck, you two, I'd better be goin'. I've got to deliver these to Professor Aligno. How's about ya join me for tea next week Rose. Just come an' find me if you've got the time. Bring Albus too if ya' want." He eyed me suspiciously. "I guess you can bring yer' friend if ya like."

"Thanks, Hagrid, I'd love to! See you later!" she called after him. Then she turned to me. "You should come; it'll be lots of fun!"

"Uh, I don't know - "

"Come on, we'll just have some tea and have a good time."

"I, er, I'll have to see how much work I have. You know our teachers." I grumbled.

"Oh ok." She looked at the ground as we walked down the corridor together. "You know, you're not as bad as my dad said you were."

Good to know she likes me better than her parents do.

* * *

**SO IS IT JUST ME OR DO YOU PEOPLE PICTURE THAT WHOLE LEAST SCENE WITH ROSE AND SCORP HOLDING HANDS...i did .  
**

**Thank NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month, Google it!) for this one so early guys! Yep, I'm taking part! (AND IM BEHIND OMG IM GUNNA DIE.) **

**But anyways, back to Rose's POV**.** If you'd like to read in someone else's just say so in a review! Also you can suggest a better name for the chapter in a review! Yeah! A review! THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS "REVIEW".**

**See y'all in "I-didn't-make-it-to-50K-words-by-November-31st" Heaven!**


End file.
